Imprints, Cullens, and the Volturi
by Love is Unwritten
Summary: Tessa- a new Cullen- expresses her newfound love for a certain werewolf, Seth Clearwater. But, what happens when the Voturi decide to 'check' on Ness? Will they want Tessa on their sides? How will everyone react?
1. Preface

Preface

I love this life and everything- almost everything- about it. But, now as we were crouched over in a half circle I was…frightened. I wasn't frightened for me or my well being, but for my family and anyone else who would have to endure my power if _they_ got a hold of me.

They wanted: Bella, Alice, and I. Bella's power could shield them from a mental attack. Alice's power could see the future or faith of someone. Mine, could kill out anyone; if I did it or if they themselves did…


	2. Authority

Authority

"Tessa, where have you two been?" Edward demanded when Renesmee and I walked through the front door. "Hi, to you too," I ignored his question. "Excuse me if want to know where the youngest members of our family was." He raised his eyebrow. "We were on the reservation." I frowned. "We told Bella where we were going." Renesmee looked at her mother.

Bella was sitting on the couch reading _Writhing Heights-_ pretending to read- again. Edward turned to Bella. "Did they tell you?" He questioned. "Yes," She smiled back at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Edward demanded. "Edward," She was next to him. "Like everyone knows you're known to over react." She kissed him. When she pulled back she said, "I'm fine with Tessa and Ness going to the reservation. I trust everyone there. I also trust that Jacob will protect them if anything goes wrong." She hugged him. "I know Seth will, too." Edward said under his breath. "What do you mean?" Bella gave him a questioning look. "Seth imprinted on Tessa." He whispered and I smiled.

Suddenly Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were all present. "What," Alice said. "Yes, it's just like what happened to Renesmee except Ness is part human." Edward explained. "They were all one the beach and…I'll edit that part." Edward said glancing at Renesmee. She was blushing. She and Jacob had been kissing most of the time. "And Seth came down and saw her" Edward finished "But, doesn't Sam think that they imprint because they have the best chance of making more little werewolves?" Bella asked confused. "Yes, so how does that work?" Edward thought out loud. "Um… but, Billy thinks it's something else; that it doesn't have to do with that." I chimed in. "Tee is right." Carlisle said. "Jacob explained it to us. He thinks it makes stronger wolves."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it happened, but that it happened." I said. "So, I'm going to La Push tomorrow morning." I declared. Edward stared at me with angry eyes. Edward created me. Carlisle was the 'father' of us for public reasons, but I took Edward's advice the most. "What," I said even angrier. "Edward, why are you so mad? This has happened before you know."I said. "It happened to your own daughter. You _are _going to be fine with this. You _are_ going to let me go to La Push tomorrow and you _are_ going to be calm." I said with authority. That is my power. I can tell someone something and they'll do it. "Understood?" I asked him. "Yes," He said more calmly.

"Well, then." Jasper said. "I need to hunt; and by the looks of it so does: Bella, Edward, Tee, Ness, and Alice." He said looking at our eyes.

"Yes," We all said. We live in Alaska; not in Denali with Tanya's family, but in Anchorage. I run to La Push sometimes with Renesmee; it's not a very long run. A few minutes, actually.

They all treat me like I'm a baby. The only person who treats me like my age- stopped age- of fifteen is Bella. I'm supposed to be nineteen. "We don't treat you like a baby." Edward said. _Sure you don't. Edward I know that you're still mad about this, but I don't understand why. I can take care of myself. _I said in my mind. "I'll tell you later." He said as we all ran to our favorite hunting spot. There are Mountain lions galore!

During our hunting trip I bagged two mountain lions and two deer. On the run home I took my time. I let the wind hit my ice cold skin. "Hurry up, Tee." Renesmee said over her shoulder. "Calm down," I ordered. She did. I enjoyed the sprint home. I was last to go through the door. Everyone was already going back to their regular activities. Edward rose when I entered he waved me to follow him to the back door. He continued to walk until we were out of hearing distance.

"I don't like it when you talk like that." Edward said simply. "Like what?" I asked confused. "When you talk with authority… it reminds me of Jasper's power. He controls emotions and you control actions. I don't like Jasper's power either." He said looking down.

"I would never have guessed that's why." I said amused.

He looked up at me and unexpectedly grabbed me in a hug. "I love your power…if you didn't use it on me." He smirked to himself. "I try to use it little as possible on you." I promised. "Thank you." He said, turned and we walked back to the house.

When we entered Nessie was at my side. "Can I come with you tomorrow?" She asked pleading. "You don't have to ask me you know?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not allowed to go unless another one of you comes with me." She pouted. "Mom and Dad have been really strict about that since the… you know who came here." I did know who. It's the Volturi. The sons of a bitch tried to kill Ness, all the rest of the Cullens, and all the other vampires that gathered to 'witness' Ness' growth. That's one of the down falls to this new life.

"Ness, of course you can come with me." I hugged her. "Seth said to come as early as possible and if Jake and Seth aren't up then we can go for a walk."

"Perfect," Ness smiled and hugged me tighter. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter. She was born when Bella was still a human so she's part human. She grew at a crazy rate; when I became a Cullen, Renesmee had almost stopped growing. She has the body of a seventeen year old, but she's actually only six years old. She treats me like I'm older then her even though she's a more mature vampire. "Ness," I asked. "Yes, Tee" She asked turning around to face me. "Can you explain the imprinting thing to me?" I asked. "Sure thing," She said pulling me to her room. "I'll show you some of my memories, too." She smiled to herself.


	3. Imprint Tactics

Imprint Tactics

When we entered her room we sat down on her big, yellow couch. "I'll use my gift to show you my memories." Then she began. "When I was in my mom's stomach everybody hated me except: my mom and Aunt Rosalie. Mom thought that I was a boy because they couldn't do an ultrasound on her. She had dreams about me," She smiled. "As a boy," She laughed

"Then Dad found out he could read my mind and I was trying to avoid hurting her." Nessie looked at me. "Jacob would come over every day to see Bella. He was in love with her; even though she was a married soon-to-be vampire and very pregnant. He wanted to kill Edward. Kill him because he was going to suck the life out of the woman he loved. Kill him because he got her pregnant. Kill him because he didn't think Edward deserved to have Bella." She paused seeing the confused expression on my face. "Yes, my Jakey loved mom!" She laughed her sweet laugh.

"Anyhow, when I was born I went into Rosalie's arms, but I saw my mom." She put a hand against my cheek and showed me of Bella all crippled and broken bleeding everywhere. I cringed. "It wasn't pretty. The only thing I thought of was that I was the person who caused this. Then, I was down stairs in Aunt Rosalie's lap drinking a bottle of blood. That's when I was allowed to drink human blood.

"Jake wanted to kill me because I was the reason Bella was becoming one of us. But, then he saw me. He looked into my eyes and then instantly he loved me. At first it's just loved me as an older brother and now we're_ in_ love with each other." Ness stopped and touched my cheek and showed me a picture of when Jacob imprinted. "It scared the hell out of me at first." She laughed. Then the picture changed. It was Jacob looking at her like an older brother. Again, the picture changed to Jacob holding her and kissing her. "Ness," I laughed. "I didn't want to see that. I saw enough of that this afternoon." Renesmee laughed with me. "Well, you won't be able to resist Seth." She paused. "You've seen Sam and Emily right?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that he gave up being a wolf to stay with her, right?" I asked. "Exactly, that's because he imprinted on her. They can't break the connection. Of course, Emily had a choice, but she was dazzled by him. So, they're married and have a son, Nick whose 11 years old and a daughter, Lilly whose nine years old. Oh look at Kim and Jared. Jared stopped going wolf. He loves Kim. Then there's Quil and Claire. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. He's still wolf because she just turned thirteen and Quil's sixteen so he's waiting another few years." She smiled. "Jakey is always going to be wolf because y'know they don't age. He's staying with me forever." She hugged me close. "That's how Seth's going to be with you. He won't ever leave you." I gave her a questioning look. "You'll feel it tomorrow when we're with him." She said then yawned. "Hey, Tessa I'm tired wake me up when you want to go." She said standing up.

"No, Nessie I'll wait till you wake up and eat." I said hugging her. "I'll eat at Jake's." She said then kissed my cheek. "'Night Ness," I said as I left the room.

I descended the stairs then took a seat on the couch and watched the stars outside. Alice sat gracefully next to me. Then something popped into my head. "Alice, do you want to help me pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Absolutely," She said pulling me to my closet.

She skipped into my closet with me on her heels. "You know that I bought all these clothes?" Alice asked. "I think I guessed that." I laughed. "So, where to begin…" She trailed on. "What color?" She asked suddenly. "Nothing too girly, please," I replied. "Okay, jeans," She sneered the word. "A white, V-neck sweater and white high heeled boots," She asked hopefully. "It'll look fantastic with your golden brown hair." She smiled. "Sounds fantastic,"

I spent the rest of the night practicing the piano. I was learning to play Bella's lullaby that Edward wrote when the first started 'dating'.


	4. Visit

Visit

"Good morning, everyone," Renesmee said descending the stairs. She was dressed in a sweater/dress. It was long sleeved, cream colored, and went down to her knees. She was wearing brown boots. "Ready to go," Ness asked when she was next to me. "Ready," I replied. "'Kay, we'll see you later." Ness said. "We're probably staying for dinner at Sue's house." She looked at me. "I got to stay with you so I have no choice." I smiled at her. "You're right," She said grabbing my hand. "Bye," We said in unison.

We arrived in La Push within ten minutes. We weren't approached by anyone because everyone knew we were coming. We stopped at Seth's house first; it's closest to where we entered.

Jacob, Seth, and Leah were on the front steps eating breakfast. "Yummy," Ness said as we approached them. "Yuck," I said smiling. Ness ran over to Jacob and sat on his lap. "Can I have some?" She pleaded. "Of course," He said then kissed her cheek. I walked to Leah first and gave her a hug. "Sorry I didn't see you yesterday." Leah apologized. "It's fine." I paused. "Although, I'd much rather be with you and Seth than with Ness and Jake. All they do is kissing the whole time." I smiled. Renesmee and I were the only vampires Leah liked. She said we were the most human. "Next time just come over." She paused. "I know you'll be coming over often though." She said as I sat next to Seth. She giggled when he put his arm around me. "We're having a bonfire tonight. They added on to the legend." Jacob said to me and Ness. "Can you guys come?" Seth asked me. "Probably," I said then turned to Ness. "You should probably call Bella." I told Ness.

"Who's going," Ness asked Jacob. "All of the pack, Claire, Emily, Kim, Billy, Sue, and Old Quil." He replied then looked at me. "This will be Tessa's first time hearing the stories." He added.

"'Kay, Ness call Bella." I told her. She flipped open her phone and called Bella's cell. "Mom," She asked. "Hi, Jake wants to know if we can stay for a bonfire." She paused to listen to her mom. She smiled. "Yes, just like that one except the vamps and wolves are on better terms." I heard Bella laugh. "Thanks, Mom." She said. "Love you, bye." She hung up. "Of course, she said yes." I smiled. "Yes, no big surprise there." Renesmee said.

I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder. I felt small here. I liked it. I felt protected- even though I can protect myself.

"What happened to you?" Seth asked as we all walked inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked questioningly.

"How'd you become a vampire?" He asked.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach and I'll tell you." I said steering him out the front door. "Leah," Seth said. "Yeah," She asked. "Tell mom I'm with Tessa, 'Kay?" He asked. "Sure, bro." She said with a smile as she turned. Leah loved that Seth imprinted on me. That he was now _my_ Seth. I laced my fingers through his fingers as we walked toward the beach. "So," He encouraged me to tell. "When I was ten years old my parents abandoned me; leaving me in the streets." He wrapped an arm around me as we walked. "I walked to my friend's house to ask for a place to stay. When I got there her mom answered and sent Kelsey- that was my friend's name, she was fourteen at the time. She said she'd let me stay in here tree house. That I could sneak in when her parents were sleeping. Her family's rich, but they never really liked me. I don't know why.

"So, for the next five years I lived in her tree house. She snuck food and water for me as well as clothes." I paused. Seth nudged me to go on. "One night I went for a walk to the store to buy some new shoes. Kelsey had given me some money. Then, a car turned around the corner and it hit me at full speed. Luckily, Edward and Bella were walking to their car." I smiled. "They were just finishing their classes. They saw me get hit and Edward ran to me. He carried me back to the house the Cullens were living in and forgot Carlisle was on a hunting trip, so he changed me." I said wrapping up my story.

"That's really sad," He said holding me close. "Not really," I smiled at him. He looked confused. "I have: Ness-practically my sister, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Leah, Jake, the pack, and you. That's the family I've dreamt of having." I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. Then, I turned his face so he was looking down at me. I went on my tip toes again to kiss him passionately. "I love you, Seth." I said after our kiss. "I love you, too, Tee." He said then kissed me again.

"We'd better go back before Jake and Ness come looking for us." I said after our fifth kiss. "'Kay," He said clasping my hand and leading me back to his house.

"Where have you guys been?" Jacob asked when we walked up the front steps of Sue's house. "We were walking on the beach." I said. "Calm down,"

"The bonfire starts in half an hour. Emily and Sue are going to start cooking up some grub." He told us. "We're having hamburgers, hot dogs, potato chips, and soda. A regular meal," He smiled at Ness. She blushed. "I'm going to throw a shirt on." Seth said when we walked into the house. I kept my hand in his and walked to his bedroom.

After he threw a green t-shirt on I kissed him for a while then we went back into the living room.

"Took you guys long enough," Ness commented. She and Jake were sitting on the couch. Leah was on the loveseat in a purple tank top with black shorts and black Vans. Her hair was now to her shoulders which made her look pretty. She looked very pleased; she was probably thinking that she couldn't have gotten a better person for her brother to imprint on. I smiled at her. "Ready to go," Leah asked. "Yep," I replied.

We all ran out the front door. We liked to race. The course was to the top of the Cliff were they held meetings. I won this race. "That's so not fair to us wolves. We can't turn wolf; we run faster when we're a wolf. You two are just unnaturally fast; even for vampires." Jacob complained "I'm the fastest in the family." I gloated. We looked at Ness. "I'm third fastest." She pouted. "Who's second," Jacob asked us. "Edward," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's fun being better than him at something." I smiled. We walked out of the trees into the flat part of the Cliff. Emily, Sue, Quil, and Sam were already there. "Hi, Ness and Tee," They all said at the same time. We both giggled. "What are we? Chopped liver?" Jacob asked. "Oops we hurt Jakey Wakey's feelings." Sam laughed.

Emily came over to me and gave me a motherly hug. "Haven't seen you in a while," She whispered in my ear. Then Quil pecked me on the cheek. Sam snatched me into a huge bear hug and Sue kissed me on my forehead and hugged me. Then, I went back to my place beside Seth.

"Where's Claire," I whispered in his ear. "She's walking here with Kim, Rachael, Jared, Embry, and Paul."He replied. "Great, Paul's going to make fun of our stench." I groaned. "Don't worry about it." He said then kissed my hair.

Just then, Paul, Kim, Rachael, Jared, Embry and Claire emerged from the trees. Then, Billy and Old Quil emerged from behind them. "Hi, Ness and Tess," They all said together. That was their thing whenever the saw us together; Ness and Tess. "Hi," We said with enthusiasm. "Food's ready," Sue yelled over our commotion. Everyone went to get their food while I sat down on one of the rock 'benches'.

Seth sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and ate- three hotdogs, two hamburgers, chips, and a soda- with one hand. Leah plopped down on my other side. Her plate only occupied one hot dog and a small bag of chips. "I don't eat as much as these pigs." She smiled at Seth.

"Tee," Ness asked. "Yes,"

"The good part's about to begin," She said. "What? Are they going to eat an entire cow?" I asked sarcastically. "That's exactly what mom said." Ness laughed. I winked at her.

Billy began with the stories about Taka Aki and the Spirit Warriors. Then, when one of their own killed him and he became a wolf then got so mad he returned to a man form. Next, was Old Quil telling everyone about the strange smelling man-whose scent was sweet and smelled like bleach- they killed him because he killed some of their own. They called him the Cold Man.

Next, was when the Cold Woman- his mate- came she killed over twenty people and when a little boy said that they woman's scent was burning his nose someone ran to Taka Aki.

That story ended with Taka Aki's third wife sacrificing herself so, Taka Aki could finish off the Cold Woman. Taka Aki remained wolf forever

Next, was the story of the Cullen family. "There was a large clan of vampires passing through," Billy's majestic voice said. "We were preparing to fight, but the leader of them talked to us; the claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them. It stated that they couldn't bite a human or cross the border without permission." He smiled at Jacob. "But, the treaty isn't broken and the rules have changed. We aren't all berserk with two vampires sitting with us as we speak." He gestured toward Ness and I. "We are fine with the fact that the Cullen family had to turn Isabella Cullen and Tessa Cullen into one of them; Jacob gave them permission to do so." He paused. "Then, when a great evil came to all of us especially the Cullens- we stepped into protect," He paused and gestured toward Renesmee. "We all protected Renesmee." Ness blushed. "Two of our brothers have imprinted on a vampire and we couldn't have asked for better ones." Billy smiled toward me and Ness who were holding hands. I'm positive Renesmee blushed.

I leaned my head against Seth shoulder. He wrapped both his arms around me; hugging me tight against him. "I'm glad you don't get cold." I said snuggling even closer to him. "Me, too," He kissed my forehead. "Love you, Seth." I smiled. "Love you, Tee." He kissed my hair. I looked at Ness and she mouthed, "I told you so." I rolled my eyes. Of course, I love Seth. How couldn't I? I asked myself. He's_ my_ Seth, now. _My_ Seth loves me, too. _My_ Seth_, my_ Seth, _my _Seth. I love how that sounds.

"You know what?" I asked Seth. "What's that?" He asked looking at me. "You're _my_ Seth." I smiled. "I know I am and I love it." We kissed for a while. It could have seconds, days, or months.

"Ah- hum." Someone said, interrupting our kiss. We turned to look at them. It was Ness and Jake. "We got to go. As much as I'd rather stay; it's eleven thirty. I promised mom that we'd be home before midnight." Ness said frowning. "I don't want to go, either." I said cuddling next to Seth. "Well, we have to. Sorry, Tee, we have to go." She said then kissed Jacob. "Well, I guess I got to go." I said to Seth. He didn't reply he just took my face in his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed with as much passion as possible. I pulled back after what seemed like a long time.

"I love you, Tee." Seth said. "I love you too, Seth." I said then kissed him soft and quick. "Bye," I hugged him. "Bye," He said. Jacob and Seth waved as we ran through the forest.


	5. Surprise

Surprise

"Hey, Ness do you want me to carry you?" I asked. "You look like you're going to pass out."  
"Yes, please." She stopped running. I scooped her into my arms. "'Night, Ness," I said as her eyelids drooped. "'Night, Tee," She whispered.

I carried Renesmee up the stairs to the front door- using inhuman speed. I was met at the front door by Bella. "Was it fun?" She asked. "Totally," I smiled at her. "I'm glad you guys had fun." She said opening the door. I ran up the stairs- being careful not to jolt Ness.

I tucked her in; in her green and yellow comforter. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Nessie." I whispered.

I walked down the stairs and began my nightly procedures. 1.) Talk and hang out with Alice or Bella. 2.) Draw or write poems. (I'm a great drawer.) 3.) Piano.

I sat down next to Bella. She smiled. "Hi, Bella," I said. "Hey, what's up?" She asked. "Doing my nightly procedures," I answered. She gave me a questioning look. "I do certain things during the nighttime." I replied. "Like what?" She asked curiously. "Draw, Talk, Poetry and Piano." I said smiling. "Can I hear some of that poetry?" She asked intrigued. "Let me go get them." I said then ran up the stairs to my room. All my poems are in a tattered notebook under my bed. I grabbed the notebook and skipped down the stairs.

"Can I see?" Bella asked when I sat down. "How about I read you my favorites?" I suggested. She nodded. "This one's a color poem:

_White is how pure Carlisle is_

_Pink is how easy Esme loves _

_Green is for the life Alice brings_

_Black is how silent, but caring Jasper is_

_Purple is how gorgeous Rosalie is_

_Brown is for the Grizzle Emmett tackles_

_Yellow is the joy Bella brings_

_Red is the security Edward ensures _

_Blue is the sky were Renesmee's dreams are _

_Silver is for how true my words have been_

I finished. Unexpectedly Bella snatched me into a tight hug. "That's beautiful," She whispered. I hadn't realized that all the Cullens gathered around us. They all had smiles irrupting on their faces. "I have another one," I said. "It's for Edward." I said looking up at him. He looked curious. Then I began:

_All of us have hearts_

_Maybe it does… or doesn't beat_

_You do have one though_

_You have a soul that shines bright_

_Blinding all of us_

_Encouragingly _

_Shines from the goodness within_

_Believe your soul_

When I finished I looked up. Everyone's faces held shock- even Emmett's. They looked surprised and intrigued. "So…" I asked concerned. "That was awesome, Tee." Emmett said grabbing me in a bear hug he swung me around in circles. "Thanks, Em." I said when he set me down on the couch. "That was really, really great." Edward said when he sat down next to me. "Thanks" I said. "Do you have anymore?" Esme asked. I nodded, "This whole notebook," I wiggled the notebook in the air. "May I look?" She asked reaching out with her hand. "Of course," I handed it to her. She flipped through the pages reading rapidly.

Then, suddenly she stopped and read slowly. "I like this one," She smiled down at me. "_Sealed love with a kiss. In an embrace; secure in his arms; always dream of him._" She finished and smiled. "That's one of my favorites, too." I smiled back at her. "Why," She asked. "Well, Ness told me about she and Jacob and I wrote that one thinking of them." I explained. "I like the one on page twelve, too." I told Esme. "I memorized it." I told her.

_Sadly, no sister_

_Together; we share our thoughts_

_Love _

_Care_

_My sister; Nessie_

"I like that one, too." Rosalie spoke up in her velvet voice. "Thank you, Rose." I smiled at her. "My favorite was the color one." Jasper spoke up. "You got my color exactly. I may be silent, but I do care." He said thankfully. "I love the soul one." Bella said. "I told you, so." She said toward Edward. He wrapped her in his arms. "That one is also my favorite." Edward said. I nodded. "My favorite is the kiss one." Esme said sitting next to me. She kissed my forehead.

"Um, Tee," Bella asked. "Yeah, Bella," I asked. "You said you draw?" She asked. "Yes," I encouraged. "Can you get those?"

"Of course," I said running up the stairs. I grabbed my drawing pad and sprinted down the stairs. I handed Bella the drawing pad. She started flipping through the pages. "Wonderful," She said slowing down. "This is Carlisle page," She said showing the book to everyone the picture of my angel. "Everyone's angels; just with different abilities," I told them. "It goes with my first poem. Using the color I put them with. I drew everything that I think about when I'm with them." I said.

Everyone continued to look through my pictures while I practiced my piano skills; and before you knew it … it was dawn.

I ran back upstairs to change; it's winter. I pulled on a pair of jeans, brown stiletto boots, and a brown V-neck sweater. I straightened my long, caramel hair that was to my waist. I descended the stairs to see Ness on the couch next to her mom. "Don't you look pretty?" Ness greeted me when I sat next to her. "Thanks, Ness." I said. "Welcome, Tee,"

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. "I'm not going today."

"Why not,"

"Jakey's coming here. You can go to La Push, though." She said. "'Kay, I'll call you when I'm coming home." I said walking out the front door.

I ran through the trees of the dawn. I crossed the La Push border in ten minutes. I walked up the stairs of Seth's house. I knocked lightly on the door. Sue opened the door. "Come in," She whispered. "Are they still asleep?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I go watch him sleep?" I asked curiously. She nodded and smiled. I tip toed into Seth's puny room. It occupied a dresser, a bed, and a rocking chair. Seth was snoring lightly. I sat down in the rocking chair. I watched him sleep. He looked in peace. He's so handsome, his skin was a beautiful rustic color; beautiful.

I was there for an hour when he stirred awake. He turned over and saw me. "Tessa," He asked. I smiled at him and walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Then, I lay next to him and removed the strains of hair on his face. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. We kissed for…ever.

I pulled away. "I love you," I smiled. "I love you, too." He kissed me, again. He kissed my neck and down to where my sweater parted. His kisses are warm and sweet. I traced the lines in his bare chest. "Good morning," I said then kissed him again. I traced his lips with my tongue. We stayed there kissing for a long time.

I pulled away. He was breathing heavy. I smiled crookedly at him. "Well, I think those were excellent good morning kisses." I said hopping out of his bed. "Love you, Seth." I said. "As much as I want to continue to kiss you; you need to get dressed." I smiled then gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay, hold on. So, after I get dressed you'll keep kissing me?" He asked. I nodded laughing. "Awesome," Seth said then jumped out of bed. He was only wearing boxers; Super Man boxers. "Lovely boxers," I laughed. "Thank you," He bowed. He grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a white T-shirt; that fit his body snuggly. Then he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Beautiful," I smiled. "Yes, you are." He said then grabbed me in a tight hug.

He carried me to the tiny living room and laid me down on the couch. Leah walked out of her room and saw me and Seth kissing. "Ooh la-la!" She said and walked toward the kitchen. We didn't stop kissing when she said, "Uh- hum!" Leah said laughing. Seth waved his hand trying to shoo her. "Mom went to Billy's and Billy said that Jacob wants all of us to go down to the Cullen's house." Leah finished. I pulled away and sat up. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know. I think Ness wants to have you at home with her and she knows you want Seth to come." Leah shrugged. "Okay," I sat then tried to stand. Seth stopped with and kissed me again and again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him; wanting to share his skin. I hooked my leg around his waist.

"I'll just go to my room." Leah said then walked away. He kissed down my neck and again to where my sweater parted. I moved his lips back to mine. Then he pulled away to breath. "You really need to learn to control yourself." I laughed. "I," pant. "Know," He sighed. "We better go," I said standing up. "Yeah, let's get Leah." Right when he said that Leah walked out. She wore a denim skirt and a black sweater. "You two make a lot of noise." She smiled and clasped my hand. Then we all flew out the door.

"I won!" I smiled. "Of course you did." Seth said then kissed me. Leah walked up the stairs and into the house. I could feel everyone's eyes on us through the window wall. "It's been like that since Seth woke up." I heard Leah say to everyone; it sounded satisfied. I heard Ness giggle. I pulled back. I scowled at them. "They're talking about us." I smiled and kissed him again. I locked my arms around his neck and clasped his hair. He pulled me closer to his body and put both hands around my waist.

He pulled back breathing heavy. "You got to control that." I smiled and took his hand. We walked up the stairs. Right before we entered I asked, "Breathing controlled?" He nodded then smiled. We entered. We were greeted with smiles on everyone's face. "Hi," Seth and I said in unison. _Hi's, hay's, and hello's_ irrupted from the crowd. "Um… Emmett? Tell me why everyone's acting weird." I commanded him. "It's your birthday. You'd be turning nineteen." He replied smiling. I looked at them. "So,"

"Esme wanted to recognize it and give you presents." Edward said reading my mind. _I have everything I want; a family and friends. Oh, and all the clothes in the world. _"I know," Edward smiled at me. _Then why,_ "You know, Esme." Edward laughed. I nodded. "Okay, where are my presents?" I asked. Alice laughed and floated over to me. "Give us some credit. The last party we threw didn't go so well. So, make sure this one does!" Alice said looking at Bella, but speaking to me. "Well, this should be… fun?" I sounded unsure. Esme kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "Okay, ready for my presents." I took a deep breath. Alice floated toward me with a narrow, rectangle box in silver wrapping paper. "This is from Jasper and I!" She looked like she was going to explode from excitement. I unwrapped it in one swift motion; then, opened it.

It was a charm bracelet with: everyone's names on it and in the colors I described them as and my name in a rainbow. It also had the wolf packs names. "This is…" I couldn't finish. "You don't like it?" Alice looked depressed. "Alice, I love it! Are you crazy?" I asked. "Good," She smiled.

Rosalie half ran-half walked toward me with a small, square box. "I think you'll like these." She smiled at me. I opened it and found a pair of diamond earrings. They were simple; perfect. I hugged Rosalie tightly. "They're perfect; very, very simple!" I hugged her again. "I'm really glad you like it." She said in her velvet voice. I looked at Emmett. "I'll do mine last." He smiled. "My turn," Ness said smiling hugely. She handed me a narrow box. I opened it. It was necklace with a diamond heart that said: Love you, Tessa. You're sister, Renesmee.

"I love you, too, Ness." I said and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Carlisle and I got you something, too." Esme interrupted.

"Okay," I smiled. I opened the box. It held a brown and white cashmere scarf. "It's beautiful!" I said and hugged them both. "Thank you,"

"My turn," Bella smirked. "Edward and Emmett shared the gift they got you."

She handed me the box to open. It was a tan trench coat. It wasn't boyish; it would fit my body snuggly. It'll compliment my petite body. "I love it; thanks." I hugged her.

"Seth got you something nice, too." Leah spoke up. Seth handed me a small, square box. I opened it. It was a pair of earrings. These had a feather, a dream catcher, and a wolf on each one. I flipped them over; it said _Tee, I love you; your Seth. _I smiled at him. I kissed him quick, but enthusiastically.

Emmett was looking really exhilarated. "C'mon; time for mine and Edward's gift!" He pulled me out the door to the garage.

He covered my eyes and I heard the garage door open. Everyone was behind us. "One, two, three," He uncovered my eyes…

I saw… a Corvette! A yellow, beautiful Corvette! I practically strangled Emmett by hugging him! I ran over to Edward and hugged him tightly and thanked them both. "I heard it was your dream car." Edward tapped his temple.

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly. "You're welcome," Emmett laughed. _I'm not sixteen, _I thought in my mind. Edward looked at me like I was a retard. "We don't get caught remember?" He talked slowly. I scowled in his direction. "I forgot."


	6. Embry

Embry

_Where's the key_, I thought as I held up my hand. I wanted to get in my new car! Then all of a sudden the key was in my hand. I thanked Emmett and Edward again and hopped in my new car. The wheel and seats were made of leather and felt smooth under my touch. Then all of a sudden Seth was next to me in the passenger seat.

The next thing I knew was that we were kissing again. When he was trying to get his breath back I looked and saw that my audience was gone; probably trying to give us some privacy.

"Where do you want to go?" Seth asked.

"How about... down to First Beach?"oHoH

"Let's go," He seemed excited to be in the car. I started _my_ car. I revved the engine and took off down the road to La Push's First Beach. "This car is awesome!" Seth said looking around.

"Let's see what's in the CD player." Seth looked confused. "Knowing how Edward and Emmett are they'd put CDs in the player."

"Well, go ahead." He said gesturing for me to proceed. I pressed play; it was piano music. Not just any piano music, but Edward and I playing together.

The first song was Bella lullaby. "Is that you playing?" Seth asked intrigued. "Partially," I said. "It's both of us; Edward and I." I smiled.

"This is beautiful, Tee." He told me. "Thank you," I replied deep in thought. I was trying not to crash my new car on the first day.

We got down at the La Push border in 20 minutes. It would have been quadruple the time if I hadn't gone fifty miles past the speed limit. Even though Seth was used to going fast, he looked like he was going to barf if I didn't slow down. "Do you want me to slow down?" I asked slowly going ten miles an hour. He nodded. I chuckled. I slowed by 40 miles. "Is this good?" I asked. "I'm going ten over the limit." I sighed. "I hate driving slow."

"T-t-this is fine." He stuttered. His stuttering made me laugh.

It took us 10 more minutes to get to the beach parking lot when it was supposed to takes only 5 minutes. When we got out of the car it was still cloudy and a light drizzle.

We walked down to the sand and sat down on a tree that looked like a bench. "So… what do you want to do?" Seth asked after a minute of silence.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked. His eyes lit up. "Well I never swam without breathing like I can do now and I can't get hypothermia."

"So do you want to go swimming or not. Or are you scared to get wet?" I said in a mocking tone. "I'm scared you're going to have your clothes on during this swim." He said. "Of course, I won't have my clothes on. I'm not going swimming in my beautiful clothes. I'll swim in my bra and panties." I said flirtingly. "Well, then let's go!"

I took my boots off and placed them under his shirt on the sand. I stripped of my sweater and jeans and put them under his shirt. I looked up and he was in his Superman boxers. "Nice boxers, dude." I repeated from this morning. "Nice body, girl." He said looking up and down my body. "Thank you! Beat you to the water." I said already running. When I looked behind me, Seth was already on my heels.

I splashed into the water with Seth less than a foot behind me. Before I looked at him I tried out my new swimming skills. I could see very vivid. I could see the low population of fish, probably because the water would be really cold. The water would still be foggy from human eyes but from vampire eyes makes it gets clearer. When I was done admiring my swimming skills I went back to surface to meet my werewolf. He was looking for me, apparently not looking in the right place.

I snuck up behind him; trying to not move the water. I jumped on his back and we splashed into the water. He grabbed my legs as we fell. I tumbled over him.

We broke the surface and Embry was walking down the beach. He tilted his head to the right. It looked like he said, "What the hell is that?"

He got closer and stopped on the beach in front of us. We were frozen using the phrase: _If you stand still, no one can see you. _"What are you guys doing?" Embry asked. "Swimming; what's it look like we're doing?" Seth asked. "It looks like you're skinny dipping on the First Beach." Embry replied. "Well, guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"We have…" I paused. "Necessities on,"  
We walked out of the water. I really didn't want Embry to see me in my bra and underwear, but what choice did I have.

"What do you want, Embry?" Seth asked. "We were kind of having fun."  
"I was walking down the beach; AKA my home," Embry in a matter- of – fact voice. Embry was looking at my body the whole time. "Damn, nice body," Embry said still looking at me. Reminder: punch Embry when I get my clothes back on.

"Shut up, Embry. Get your own girl… oh wait, you don't have one." Seth said and then punched Embry in the nose. "Some ones very touchy today and _OWWW THAT REALLY HURT,_" He said when he was wiping all the blood from his nose with his already dirty shirt. Then he was trying to replace his broken nose so it won't look like he had a bad nose job. "And all you had to say GO!" Embry said.

"Just go, okay?" Seth said, still looking mad. "Fine, again all you had to say was go." Embry said still not leaving. He was looking at my boobs.

"Seth, don't punch him! I want to." I said punching him in the gut. "What the hell! Freak, I'll go, I'll go." He said with one last look at my boobs.

When he was gone I said, "I need to punch something!" I said fuming. I went over to the tree trunk we were sitting on not too long ago. I punched it with all my power and all you could hear was the splitting of the wood. If I was still human knuckles would be bloody and raw with flesh, but since I had vampire skills nothing was damaged.

"Want to go to my house?" Seth asked. "I need to get a different change of clothes." He said looking at the pile of clothes still on the sand. "I like what you're wearing right now… especially your boxers." I said, looking at him.

"Come on lets go." I said towing him to our clothes so we can go to his house. "Fine," It took us less than a minute to get our clothes (my shirt was soaked) and go back to the parking lot. I still couldn't get used to my new car. This time Seth wanted to drive and this time he _wanted_ to drive the speed limit. We were at his house within 5 minutes. Sue wasn't home; she probably was at Charlie's house cooking for him and Leah was at my house… well the Cullen's house. So we had the place to ourselves.

He towed me up to his room and he went straight to his dresser to pull out a clean pair if cut of jeans. I went to go sit on the bed and wait. When he was just about to put on his new pair of jeans I said "I prefer you without those pants," I said in a flirtish kind of voice.

He put down the pants he was about to put on and walked over to me. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. We stood there for about 2 minutes then he pulled back to get his breath back. I went back to the bed and when his breathing was controlled he came to sit by me. "Still like the boxers." I said kissing him more passionately.

He kissed my neck, chin, and then mouth. I pulled back. "I need clothes." I said. "No, you don't." He said and kissed me again. "You're right." I said and he kissed my chest. I hooked my legs around his back and leaned into him. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I could hear the moan in the back of his throat.

I felt my phone vibrate the bed. I pulled back to look at it. "It's Ness," I said groaning. I pressed the ignore button on my I-Phone. He kissed me and two minutes later it vibrated again.

"I think you should answer it, Tee." Seth said. "Before she comes and gets you."

I pressed accept. "Yes, Renesmee," I asked irritated. "Where are you?" She asked. "Seth's house," I said.

"Why,"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No…"

"It's eight." Renesmee said. "You've been gone for eight hours."

"Oh, sorry," I said. "You're sorry?" Renesmee said. "Well, guess what? I've been damn worried about you for the past three hours. Jacob just left so I don't have anyone to talk to. Get your ass home!" she said sternly; like she was mother.

"Well sorry, but you are so going to regret when I come home." I said and ended the call.

"Do you really have to go?" Seth asked sounding like he was a little kid not getting what he wants.

"Yeah," I said getting one last minute to kiss him. I got out of the bed and jumped a foot off the floor. Seth was in front of me, kissing me again. "Dude, I got to go or Ness is really going to kill me. And I don't think you would want that." I said kissing him back. I stepped away from him and started going down stairs. "You take all the fun away." He said all in a whiny voice.

"Do you want Jacob coming over here and seeing you in your Super Man boxers and telling the _whole entire pack_?" I asked still walking down the steps.

"No I don't. Fine, but can I drive you there?" he asked, his tone pleading. I thought he would stay here so he can be here when Sue comes home from Charlie's.

"Okay, but can you drive over the speed limit?"I asked, hand already on the door.

"Yeah, fine. But first I think I should go and put some pants on." He said, looking embarrassed. "Yes, you should." I said smiling at his boxers. "Oh, and you should put on a shirt." He said looking at my bra. "I have a tank top in the car." I said opening the door. Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Jacob were on the steps about to knock. "Holy crap, Embry you were right!" Brady said. "Damn straight!" Jared said staring. I slammed the door on them. "Seth freaking Clearwater; I need to punch something!" I yelled. "Leah has a punching bag in her room." Seth said guiding me to Leah's room. He stood me in front of the bag. On my first punch I knocked it off the chains.

I punched it several more times until it broke open. "I'm okay." I said leaning into Seth. He hugged me close. "I'm ready to go; if any of them make a comment their getting punched!" I said hauling him out the door.

I got one of his T-shirts and put that on while he put on his cut-off jeans. I hopped out of the window while Seth looked down at me curiously from the window. "I'm going the long way because if some ones out there it's going to get bloody…fast!" I said walking away. I walked to the car ignoring them. "Hey, hot stuff." Embry yelled. I flipped him off. Seth was with me after that. I went on the passenger side and took off Seth's shirt and pulled on my black tank top. "I'm driving," I said taking the keys. "Wait," I stopped. "One more thing,"

I walked over to Embry and punched his nose again. "Maybe the reason you haven't imprinted is because you are a total ass!" I stomped away. "He is an ass." Jacob agreed. "Thanks, Jake." I said and hopped in the driver seat. "He really is an ass." Seth agreed by my side. "Thanks," I said revving the engine. I raced down the road. My hands were clenching the steering wheel so tight you could see my veins in my hand.

"Calm down, Tee." He looked at me in concern. I bet on the inside he was proud of me.

"How can I calm down when everyone is going to know what we did. I would like to have _some_ privacy." I said still sounding mad, but I was proud of myself for standing up to Embry.

"It's not like nobody sees what Ness and Jacob are doing all the time, I mean, Edward could be reading her mind the whole entire time when they are together at your house." He said; still looking concerned for me.

"Yeah that does make me feel better." I said a little less worried. I lessened the grip on the wheel and when I looked around we were almost to the house. It took about 30 seconds till we were on the driveway. I could see Ness in the window of her looking around the trees. Then her eyes saw my yellow Corvette and she smiled widely then was out of her room in one stride.

"Well, thanks for coming with me." I said and kissed him for a few seconds. I got out of the car and said "See you tomorrow." And started going up the stairs when he caught my arm and spun me around. "Where do you want to go tomorrow if you don't want to see the pack?"

"I don't care if I see the pack; it's just Embry I want to punch." I said fuming. He snatched me in a hug. "Calm down, Tee."

"Love you, Seth." We kissed. "See you later."

Seth hopped off the porch and was wolf when he hit the forest. I walked into the house without saying anything to anyone. "Oh, wow." Edward said when I walked up the stairs. "Don't talk to me!" I sneered at him then turned into my room.

I could hear Edward explaining what happened. Someone knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" Bella asked. "Sure," I said controlling the anger within me. Bella ran-in inhuman speed- to the couch next to me. "Are you embarrassed or sad or what?" She asked. "I'm freaking pissed off at Embry!" I said trembling.

Bella hugged me close. "Calm," She whispered. My body loosened up. "It is okay, Tee." She kissed my forehead. "I'm fine, Bella." I said hugging her. "Want to hear a story?" Bella asked. "It could help you feel better."

"Okay," I said looking up at her. 

"One day when I was still human I went down to La Push- the treaty was still intact and werewolves hated vampires. That day Jacob told me he loved me; like in more than a friend way. He kissed me without my permission and I punched him in the face and broke my hand. I had Edward to confide in." Bella said.

"So, you're saying I have Seth to confide in?" I asked.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Thanks, Bell." I said then she left.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking. If I see Embry tomorrow then I would control my temper… or at least try to. I was thinking of a place where Seth and I could go and nobody would be there, to have privacy. Since he was _my_ Seth, he should be with me.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in my room I went down stairs to start my nightly procedures. I felt like playing my piano music, but not wanting to talk to anyone. After the sun slowly entered the window did I stop did I stop playing. I went to change, and then I went over next to Bella who was sitting next to Edward on the couch.

"I'm going to go hunt. Do I still have to bring someone with me?" I asked; I still didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Sure, but maybe you should see if Ness wants to come with you." She said; she looked serious.

"Fine I'll go ask her," I said I wanted this to end quickly.

I ran up to the stairs but before I did I stopped to glare at Edward. In my mind I said_ you can talk to me now_

I went back up stairs to see if Nessie was awake enough to go hunting. She was in her bed reading so I went

and sat next to her bed. "Do you want to hunting with me? I don't think Bella trust me out alone hunting."

She looked up at me, her eyes looked guilty. "Sure," she said as she marked her book page and stood.

"Does mom know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told her when I finished with my music."

"Okay and I'm sorry." She said

"Why are you sorry?" I said again not sure what she did.

"I ruined your time with Seth. I was just worried." She said apologetically.

"It's not your fault; I should have called earlier and not have waited so long." I said.

"Yeah you should have! Let's go!" she said as she put on her purple stilettos that matched her black skirt and purple tank top. We raced down stairs and said good-bye to everyone and then hit the forest. It was about 9:30p.m. And the clouds were purple and it looked beautiful.

We raced down to our favorite hunting spot where there are a lot of deer and bears. When we smelled the blood that ran through the animals we shut down our minds and it was time to hunt. We went our separate ways not even knowing it. I had not felt the burn in my throat for days, but now I felt it.

After I bagged a couple of bears and deer I could feel my thirst going down and it felt better than not feeding. When I was done I went to go find Ness but when I was running I ran into her. I went flying into a tree close by and hit my head. I knew I was fine but I was only worried about her. I went over to her and she was already standing up cleaning of her skirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I have to tell you something." She said with a giant grin on her face.

"If this is something bad can you save it till we get back to the house." I said eyeing her when she kept grinning.

"No I need to tell you now!" she said still grinning

"Fine, but make it quick," I said not in the mood to talk.

"Seth is here waiting for you!" she said this time smiling wider.

"What? Where? Why?" I asked; I am totally confused.

"Seth is waiting for you, about two miles away, and he didn't tell me why he said 'Just tell Tee to come here'." She said mimicking his voice.

"Okay, tell Bella I'm still out hunting and will be back in 20 minutes." I said shooing her away.

When she was out of my sight, I traced back where her scent was and in no time I found Seth sitting on the ground looking up at the sky. When I took a step forward he was already up and in front of me, kissing me. When he stepped back to get some air and I finally got to ask my question.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, a little angry that he hadn't warned me earlier.

"Well, when you saw me go wolf the pack was already making fun of me and Embry was still whining about getting punched twice in one day. So I wanted to come see you. I knew that you were going to hunt soon because of the bags under your eyes," He said as he touched my nose. "And I knew this was your favorite hunting spot is so I came here." He said.

"Well you could have called and we could have met up somewhere. Then you wouldn't have to track me down just to see me here." I said looking at him like he was the retard this time.

"Well, you know me, I don't think clearly all the time." He said

"Yeah, I think I already figured that out." I said, mad but happy that he was here. I tackled him to the ground kissing him as we went down. Again, after a minute or so, he had to pull back to get some air.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling at me.

"Well, you know me, I don't think clearly all the time." I said copying him.

"Yeah I think I figured that out, too." He said kissing me some more.

When he was getting some more air I checked my phone to see what time it was.

"Shit," I hissed through my teeth.

"What? What's wrong?" he said, his voice sounded alarmed. He started looking around looking around for danger.

"I have to go." I said

"Why? We just got here." he said, his voice all whiny again.

"I told Ness to tell them I would be there in 20 minutes and I said that to her 30 minutes ago. She's going to get all worried again and Edward is going to get all pissed at me." I said.

"But why do they have to know where you are all the time." He said all whiny…_again_.

"Since, the Volturi came to us they've been very protective of all of us; including Ness and I. We have crazy powers. They could convince us to go with them without any of the Cullens knowing." I explained.

"Oh, I get it." Seth said. "You can't come with me." I said sadly "'Kay," He understood that it would be odd. We kissed then went our separate ways.

…

Seth came back half an hour later. I was still on the porch. He kissed me.

After I pulled away I asked, "Can we go to your house?" I asked. "I want to see Leah."

"Sure," He said looking concerned. I waved away his concern. "Go wait in the car," I said. "I'll go tell Bella."

I walked in the front door and over to Bella. "Can I go to La Push?" I asked her. "Are you taking-?"

"Car, Seth's house, talking to Leah," I answered her unspoken questions. She nodded. I turned to leave. Ness beat me to the door. "Can you give me a ride to Jake's?" She asked. "Of course," I said hauling her to the car.

"You have to sit in the back," I told Ness when we got to the car. "It's fine." She said sliding into the leather seat. I hopped into the front seat. "We're going to go eighty." I told Seth; starting the car. He just nodded.

We drove to Jacob's house and dropped Renesmee off. Before she got out she gave me an excited look. I couldn't comprehend it. I drove speed limit to Seth's house. I parked in the empty area in front of their house. Nobody was home; all the cars were gone. "Well, I guess you aren't talking to Lea-."

I interrupted him with a full of passion kiss. I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged it off. Seth was bare chest. My arms were around Seth's neck. Seth tugged at my belt. He undid it and pulled it off. I stopped my kiss to remove my pants. We moved to the back seat.

I removed Seth's shorts; so he was in his Spiderman boxers. I was in my black lacy underwear and bra. Seth removed his lips from my mouth to kiss down my body. I moaned with pleasure. Seth unlatched my bra and removed it from my torso. I removed my underwear. I hitched my legs around his back…

I was lying next to Seth's naked body on the back seat off my car when we heard footsteps behind the car. We both froze. I looked out the window. Guess who it was…

Embry! What was that boy's problem; always there when I was naked or partially naked. "Crap, it's Embry!" I said scrambling to find my bra and underwear. I found Seth's boxers on the passenger seat and threw them at him he slipped those and his shorts on while I strapped my bra on. I slid my underwear on next. I found my pants and slid those on and put my arms through the sleeves before Embry peered through the window. My bra was exposed because I hadn't had time to button up my shirt. Embry opened the door. Why hadn't we locked the doors?

"Well what do we have here?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

"You can shut the hell up." I said. Next to me Seth was still panting heavily. I slapped him on the leg and he automatically held his breath. I felt sorry for him but didn't want more wolf pack gossip. Even though when Seth goes wolf it would be displayed for all of them to see.

It's like Embry had a magic sensor in his tiny brain that says _Tee is naked; go find her. Seth is also there; go piss him off._ I swear that boy is an idiot.

Embry got in the driver's seat and said, "Let's see how fast this baby can go." He was reaching for the key in the ignition. I smacked his hand away and snatched the keys. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked irritated. Now that I think about it; I'm always irritated when Embry's around. "Get out of my car." I said pushing him against the door and I unlatched it so he fell on the muddy ground.

I jumped into the front seat. "Now, you can go tell your buddies about what happened." I said slamming the door. Seth was next to me. I heard him exhale. "I need to go home." I told him. "Let me drive. I'll drop you off." He said gliding me out of the seat.


	7. Wolf Minds

Wolf Minds

Seth Clearwater

After I dropped Tessa off I called Leah and told her to go over to the Cullen's house. Then I turned wolf… bad choice. The voices were killing me. I couldn't stand it. Everything was worse because of- you guessed it- Embry. He was the one and only voice I didn't want to hear.

_Dude, dude, dude!_ Was basically all I could sift through from his babble. Then everything went quiet. Well, not totally quiet. I didn't hear the babble of the rest of the pack anymore; what I heard was Embry more clearly.

_You guys Tee is so much hotter with her shirt…off._ That was it. I raced for the spot Embry was and lunged. I bit down hard on Embry's neck and he whimpered. I backed off realizing I'd hurt him. _Hey, that wasn't nice._ Embry pouted_. Do you know how mad Tessa was? She was ready to rip my head off. She absolutely hates you right now. She thinks you're a jerk and obnoxious and a pervert! I'm sure Leah's over at the Cullen's house right now with Renesmee and Tee talking about what happened! Do you know how hard that is for Tee telling them what happened? Do you have some freaking detector in your hollow head that says 'Tessa's naked go find her'?_ I screamed through my mind. When he didn't say anything I continued. _I realize you think Tessa's hot. I totally understand that, but she's mine…not yours. She doesn't love you anymore then she loves Jacob or Sam…brothers. You can't expect that to change._ I said more softly, but still firm. _I understand that._ Embry said. _Then why do you still do it?_ I asked angrily. I don't know what he said then raced away from us…


	8. Peacemaking

Peacemaking

After I told Leah and Ness what happened (and a few minutes talking to Edward) I went with Leah back to her house. It was probably seven in the morning. Leah hadn't slept, but she didn't look tired.

We ran up the steps of her house and through the front door. Sue was in the kitchen; already making food for-probably- Charlie or Billy. I smiled and said, "Morning, Sue." She waved and smiled. I turned to Leah. "You should really go to sleep." I said and pushed her to her room.

I walked into Seth's room. He was awake and sitting up in his bed. "Morning," I said and then out of nowhere kissed him. He pulled me on the bed next to him. I hugged him closer to me wanting him to be a part of me. He pulled back. "I told Embry off." He said. "Why," I asked standing. "I thought you'd appreciate it." He looked confused. "Well, I do, but I don't want him to feel bad." I looked out the window. "I'm going to go find him." I said and turned. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me back and kissed me.

"Bye," He said when we were done. I waved and walked out the door. I sprinted silently through the hall and out the door.

After about five minutes of searching I saw something walking across the way. It was Embry. I ran-with inhuman speed- to him. I skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hi," I said awkwardly. He glared at me. "Okay, so I don't hate you or anything." I said. He held a question in his eyes.

"What," He asked. I hugged him. "Embry, how could I hate you?" I whispered in his ear. He pulled back. "You're basically my brother. The whole pack is my family. You're the obnoxious older brother. But, brothers aren't supposed to think of their sister in a sexual way." I said to him.

"I'm really sorry for what I did and am doing lately. I think I'm jealous of the rest." He said staring at the ground.

"What," I asked. He took a deep breath. "Almost all the pack has imprinted and not me! Seth is two years younger than me and imprinted. I keep these thoughts quiet when I'm around them. I don't think about them when I'm around Edward or the guys." He looked ashamed. I hugged him again; tighter this time.

"Embry, I love you. I love you like my brother; of course. But you know you have me to talk to right?" I asked still hugging him. He snorted.

"The guys would love that." He said pulling back.

I smirked, "You don't have to worry about the guys." I said confidently. "Thank you, Tee." He said and kissed my forehead. "Seth probably wants me back. So, call me when you want to talk." I said and kissed his cheek. I waved and sprinted back for Seth's house.

I walked through the front door and found Sue, Billy, and Charlie eating- what looked like- Chicken Pot Pie. They all looked up and smiled. "Morning," I said and hugged Billy and Charlie. I turned to Sue. "Is Seth still in his room?" I asked. "He was getting dressed." She replied. "Thanks," I said and walked down the hall.

I knocked on Seth's door. "If it's Tee or Mom come in." I entered. He smiled at my presence. He patted the bed next to him. He was wearing one of the shirts I bought him. I gladly sat next to him. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. "Anything other than going back to my house; everyone is literally crazy." I said groaning. "They should be." He grabbed my face in his hands. "Tee, you're dangerously talented. If the Volturi get you then everyone's screwed. This time they aren't going to listen to anyone. They'll shake Edward's hand and know everything about you and you're powers. And Tee, they'll want you very badly on they're side." He said his eyes boring into mine. "I know that I should be worried; but I don't want to be." I said. "I have to have confidence in myself. Hope that everything I said will make a difference in what happens." I snuggled closer to Seth. "What'd you do?" He asked. "I told everyone that we'd succeed and no one would be harmed." I said looking up at him. "But, I can't know if that's really going to happen. Everyone shouldn't be so confident in me." I pouted. Seth grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him with the thought of him or me never existing again. I pulled back this time. "If I could cry I would be." I said hugging him.

"Why," He asked. "Because Seth. I might not see you ever again after the Volturi come. My family or the pack might die. I might die." I paused and whispered, "You might die."

"Babe, don't think like that. You shouldn't be worried. Everyone thinks we'll succeed." He said. I jumped out of bed. "They shouldn't, though!" I yelled and fell to my knees. He scooped me into one arm and opened the door with the other. "Mom, I'm going to the Cullen's house with Tee, 'Kay?" Seth asked walking down the hall. "You know you don't have to ask." She said when we were in the living room. "Thanks, Mom." He said and kissed her cheek. I just kept my face in his chest.

"She's stressed about the… you know who coming." Apparently Charlie wasn't here anymore. Someone- probably Sue- rubbed my hair. "We'll all be prepared." Sue's voice said. "Thanks, Sue." I said looking up. My voice-for once- was hoarse. She kissed my forehead.

"'Kay, love you, mom." He said as we walked out the door. Seth ran through the forest. He was… fast. Not as fast as I am, but probably the fastest in the pack. We were at home within seven minutes. A very quiet seven minutes.

As Seth was walking up the steps Renesmee walked out the door. "What's wrong?" She asked Seth. My head was still in his chest. "She's stressed, Ness. I think you should take her." Seth said holding his arms toward Ness. I clutched his shirt tighter; refusing. I shook my head rapidly- keeping my tearless crying invisible- and stayed near him. "Never mind, then." Seth said pulling me closer. I nodded. "My room please, Seth." I said. He kissed my hair and walked through the door.

I looked up at everyone when we entered. Edward and Jasper's faces held pain; feeling my emotions and my mind. Don't worry about me, please. I said in my mind. Edward scowled in my direction. I didn't have time to say anything. Seth and I were already upstairs and in my room. He laid me on my red leather couch. He kissed my nose.

"Are we better now?" Seth asked seriously. "I don't know," I paused and slowly smirked. "Maybe if you kiss me I'll be better." I said. Without hesitation he came down and kissed me with a lot of tension. When I pulled back to look at him there was a tear running down his cheek. I kissed it away. "Seth, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "I'm thinking about what you said." He said sadly. "Seth-" I was cut short by Edward's voice.

"Tessa get down her." He shouted from-what seemed like- the living room. I pulled Seth's hand and raced down the stairs. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Alice," He said turning to her. Everyone stared at her.

"The Volturi have found out about Tessa's powers. Caius's very excited to get here. He's only thinking about getting her, Bella, and I. If he can he wants to" She paused. "Eliminate Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward." A snarl: came from Esme, Rosalie, and Bella. "Wait," I said; pausing the snarls. "How do they know about me?" I asked confused. Seth snaked is arms around my body and hugged me close. "They have a new member. They can't keep it from me because Caius's making the call." She said. "Who is the new vamp and what can they do?" I asked seriously. "Kara can do what Elizar can do except she can pinpoint someone; from anywhere.

"Caius wanted to know if we added onto the family lately. Tessa's power is super strong. It burns with a ruby red light; through Kara's eyes. You're probably as powerful as Aro." She said bewildered. "I told Bella once when she was human that the Volturi's tricks can make mine look like a parlor trick. You're the complete opposite."

"When did Alice tell you that?" Edward asked Bella. "It was when we were on our way to Italy to save your damn self." She said looking angrily at him. "Okay, that was a very bad question." He said and then kissed her.

After the kiss Bella shook her head. "I cannot believe that still works." She continued to shake her head. "It'll always work. You'll always be intoxicated by my presence." He whispered in her ear but we all could still hear. "Yes I will, but you'll be even more intoxicated by mine." She said and kissed him with-what seemed like- more enthusiasm.

"Okay, this isn't: make out hour this is information hour." I interrupted after a minute. "You two can make out after we get this over with. I told you all that everything's going to be fine, but how could that work? The Volturi are all powerful!" I yelled at them. Alice grabbed me out of Seth's arms and into a hug. She pulled me back. "Tee," She smiled. "You are the most powerful being I know. You're more powerful then Aro, Caius, and Marcus." She told me seriously. "W-w-what," I stuttered.

Edward spoke, "You can make someone do something against their will. You don't use it for bad, but if the Volturi got a hold of you," He shook his head. "If the Volturi got a hold of you they'd use you badly; wrong."

"Tessa, you don't see yourself clearly." Bella was looking at Edward saying that. "Tessa, you're exactly like Bella." Edward said. "We're all sure this will work." Alice said. "I can't know for sure because the wolves are involved." Alice said sadly.

"You can't expect us to sit out." Seth said. "Of course, not," Alice said smiling. I looked back at Seth with depressed eyes. Of course he wouldn't sit out. Neither would Jacob, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady, Matt, or Dawson. Matt and Dawson are new wolves only thirteen. They changed right before the others left Forks.

"Tee, they have to." Edward said. "Well, they don't have to, but good luck trying to stop them."

"I know I can't stop them. Jacob and Seth wouldn't and couldn't miss it and if they go the pack goes." I said- once again- depressed. Seth took my hands and wrapped them around him. "You can't get rid of me." His face was inches from mine. I pulled myself up so I could kiss him.

"I know that." I said after our kiss. "I love you," I said and kissed him again. Seth looked over my shoulder. "We can clear a room pretty fast." He smiled. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I said and cuddled close to him.

"I love you, too." He said smiling at me.

"Seth," I asked. "Yes,"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go for a drive."

"Sure… but one thing,"

"Let me guess: you want to drive?"

"Yes, please." He pleaded. "Fine," I snatched the keys from the dining room table and tossed them to him. He caught them and ran out the door. "I'll be back before midnight and I love you!" I said to all of them as I left. I said it softly, but they could all hear.

When I got to the car it was already started and Seth was in it. He waved me forward. I hopped in the passenger seat. "So where do you want to go?" He asked. "I really don't care. I just want to be with you." I said sliding closer to him. There wasn't a divider between the two seats. I can't imagine why that wasn't there.

"How about we go to the Cullen's old house?" He asked. I had completely forgotten about that. We still had the place furbished and everything. There are clothes, food, and furniture. "Perfect," I smiled at him. He raced through the streets…


	9. Old House

Old House

We arrived at the old house just over ten minutes. Seth actually went over the speed limit! I hopped out of the car quickly and raced up the stairs.

I was already in Edward and Bella's room by the time Seth was in the living room. "Tessa," He yelled through the house. "I'm in Edward and Bella's room." I shouted back. They had left the bed in there. When I heard him on the stairs I ran to the closet. I shut the door silently. I quickly took of my shirt, jeans, and shoes; so I was left in my bra and underwear.

I heard the room door open thirty seconds later and then Seth's voice. "Where you at," He asked. I silently cracked the door open to peer out. He was facing the opposite way. I slowly crept out and said, "You won't turn around." He froze. I walked to the bed and posed on the bed.

"Turn around." I commanded. He turned quickly and smiled. "Sexy," He announced. "I know," I said as he took off his shirt and jeans…

We were lying in the bed; talking. "What's your favorite color?" Seth asked me.

"Rusty brown,"

"Why," He seemed surprised by my answer.

"It's the color of your skin. It's warm and beautiful. I think that rusty brown is the best color in the world." I smiled and traced the lines in his abs. "Whose your best friend?" I asked him. "Not including you?" He asked. "Not including me."

"Jacob is probably my best friend." He said and then… my phone rang. "Don't get it." Seth pleaded. "It could be important." I said and hopped out of bed not bothering to take a sheet. I grabbed my pants out of the closet and took my phone out. I looked at the Caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Seth asked from the bed. I didn't answer him. I answered the phone.

"Hi, Embry,"

"It sounds like it's a bad time."

"It kind of is."

"Oh, then can you call me back sometime. No rush."

"Sure,"

"Thank you, Tee." He said sincerely.

"You're super welcome. I'll call you soon."

"Bye," He said then hung up.

"What was that about?" Seth asked as I crawled back into bed. "Nothing," I said and continued to trace his abs.

"How old would you be if you weren't a werewolf?" I asked; interested. "I'd be twenty-five. My birthday is July 28th." He said. "Wow, twenty-five; I'd be nineteen and my birthday is December 18th." I smiled.

I laid my head against his stomach and hugged him close. His stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. I looked up and he was nodding. I hopped up. "Then let me make you something to eat." I went to the closet and took out a robe for me and threw Seth's underwear at him.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"So what do you want?" I asked when we entered the kitchen. "I want… anything."

"How about fried rice?" I asked. "That's what I cook the best."

"Go ahead,"

"This is great, Tee!" Seth complimented after he took a bite. I bowed.

"Seth, what time is it?" I asked. I had to be home before midnight. He looked down at his watch. "It's nine- thirteen." He said. "Why,"

"I told them I'd be back by midnight." I said. "Well, we still have time for…" He trailed off. I smirked slyly. He stood just as I did. I untied my robe as I walked…

My phone rang. "Please don't answer it!" Seth whined clutching me tight against his body; bare flesh against bare flesh. "I have to." I said as I slipped out from under the sheets. It was Bella's phone. I pressed accept. "Hello,"

"Hi. Tee," Bella replied.

"It's not midnight yet is it?"

"No it's not midnight." She chuckled. "Edward wants to know what you're doing."

"We're… hanging out at the old house."

"Hanging out seems very fun." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Well, Leah wants to talk to you. She said to go over to their house tonight. The message was rather vague. Leah still dislikes me." Bella rambled. "So, can I go over there?" I asked. "It'll be past midnight."

"It doesn't matter. Go ahead." Bella held a smile in her voice. "You make me feel like I'm your mother. I'm only a few years older than you." She protested my tone. "You hold motherly qualities." I replied. She laughed. "Anyhow, be home as soon as possible." She replied. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too." She replied then we hung up. "What's up, Tee?" Seth asked from the bed. I slipped back into the sheets and hugged him close. "Your sister wants me to go over to your house. She wants to talk to me." He looked mad.

"Bella said I don't have to be home by midnight; so that means that I can be with you after we talk." I smiled at him. His mood brightened. "Okay, we should get dressed then." He jumped out of bed and found his underwear.

"Is it okay if I wear a sundress in December?" I asked. "You don't get cold either so go ahead." Seth encouraged.

"Are we ready?" I asked as we walked to the car. "Yeah; I wonder what Leah wants."

"I'll have to find out." I said climbing into the driver's seat.

We walked up the steps of Seth's house. When we got inside Sue called Seth to the kitchen and I entered Leah's room. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I quickly sat on the bed and hugged her close.

"Leah what's wrong?" I asked; scared. "E-E-Embry and I imp-imp-imprinted," She said hugging me. I froze. "How; you guys have known each other for a while now." I was… confused. "I have known idea!" She shouted.

"Tell me the story." I encouraged her. "Well, we were just talking while we were human and got to know him better. He's really interesting." She looked at me. "You're the first to know; other than us. We haven't turned wolf since yesterday when it happened."

"Wait," I realized something. "Embry called when Seth and I were together today. I told him it wasn't the best time. He sounded like what he was going to say was awkward."

"Yeah, we've been together since when we imprinted. I just left his house when I called Bella." Leah whipped the tears away from her eyes. "So, why are you crying?" I asked. "I couldn't think straight when I was with Embry. I was only thinking of him not anything else." She said laying her head against her pillow.

"Is this everything?" I asked. "Do you want me to spend the night here?"

"Would you?" She asked excitedly. "Sure," I paused. "Am I aloud to sleep with Seth?"

"That's fine. Just make sure I can't hear… anything!" She said sarcastically. "Understood," I laughed. She grabbed me in an unexpected hug. "I love you, Tee." She said in a sisterly way. "Love you, too, Leah." I hugged her back.

"'Night, Leah," I kissed her forehead. Her eyes started to droop. I silently walked out of the room and closed the door. I was at Seth's side in a flash; holding his hand. "So, what's up with Leah?" Seth asked. "None of your business; it's between Leah and I." I paused and turned to Sue. "Would it be fine if I spent the night?"I asked. "Leah wants me to."

"Absolutely; you don't have to ask."

"Thanks, Sue," I smiled at her. "I have to call Bella first." I quickly got my purse and phone within three seconds. I flipped it open and dialed Bella's number.

"Hi, Tee. Yes, you can spend the night at Leah's." Bella said. "Alice saw that you'd ask."

"Oh, thanks!" I said. "Love you, Bella. Tell that to everyone, too, please."

"Of course, Tee. Bye, see you tomorrow." She said then we hung up.

"She said yes." I told them. "I have a feeling you're staying in Seth's room?" Sue asked. "Is that okay…with you?" I asked. She smiled then nodded. "Is that okay with you, Seth?" I asked sarcastically. "Um," He pretended to think about it. "Yes,"

"Good," I said holding myself to Seth. "Goodnight kids," Sue said walking to her room.

"Go to your room. I'm going to check on Leah." I let go of him and walked into Leah's room. She was curled into a ball with the covers over her head. I smiled; she looked…comfortable.

I tip toed out of her room and into Seth's. He was pulling the blankets down so he could lie down. I crawled in next to him.

"I wish I could sleep." I said then kissed his neck. He nodded softly. "Are you tired?" I asked kissing his forehead. "Not really. I probably couldn't sleep if you were here." He looked up at me. "I'm sure you could." I protested. He yawned.

I held his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. I kissed him softly. It grew more and more. His fingers laced through my hair the same way mine did to his. I pulled back hoping to stop what I started.

He was breathless; of course. He flopped back onto the pillow; breathing heavy. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heart speeding. "I'll try to go to sleep." He wound his arm around my waist and kissed my hair.

"Love you, Seth." I whispered as his eyes drooped to a close…


	10. Dreams

Dreams

Seth Clearwater

I awoke; lying on the ground. I was in human form and I held something in my arms. It was Tessa. I dabbed my eyes sensing moister… I was crying. I looked back done at Tessa. Her eyes were closed and she looked paler than usual. I shook her arm; trying to see her golden eyes. She didn't change.

She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving. She wasn't doing anything. I began to panic. I looked around. Nobody was there, but I could smell vampire. It was the smell of many of them. Then I realized the grass wasn't all green. Heads were occupying most of it. The decapitated heads of: Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle. I slowly looked down at Tessaas her head rolled away from her body…

I jumped up in bed. I'm sure my eyes were wide with fright. "Seth, what's the matter?" Tessalooked at me with frightened eyes. "I just had a bad dream." I said then kissed her softly before I hugged her close and closed my eyes.

I dreamt again. Tessawas in my arms, again. This time her eyes were open and she was grinning widely at me. She kissed me and said, "We won!" The celebrating shouts came from: The Cullen family, the pack, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen.

Again the grass wasn't all green. The decapitated heads and bodies of: Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and Chelsea were occupying most of the ground. I rechecked the list in my head. What about Aro?

Edward answered, "You're sleeping."

I woke up and Tessawasn't next to me. I sat up and the door opened. Tessawalk in and sat on my lap. She wore a thin, v-neck shirt and a knee length, denim skirt. Her bronze hair flowed freely around her shoulders. "You changed."

"I left an hour after you awoke the first time." She answered. "Speaking of which… what was that about?"

"It was about the battle." I said glumly. She cuddled closer. "Are you okay now?" She asked very concerned about me. All the stories told about vampires all seemed bad; which in truth not all of them are evil. Most of the time I didn't even realize I was hugging or kissing or talking to a vampire; it seemed like Tessawas a normal person.

"I'm completely fine." I said and kissed her very passionately.

"Seth, my head," She paused, closed her eyes and then spoke again. "My head h-h-hurts really b-b-bad," She panted. "What do you want me to do?" I asked standing with her in my arms. "T-t-take me to C-C-Carlisle," She panted.

I jumped out the window and ran at full speed through the rain. Tessalet out a bloodcurdling scream. I kissed her forehead as a tear escaped my eye.

I ran up the steps out the Cullen house and through the door. All the Cullens were present with worrisome faces. "What happened?" Bella asked immediately. "She just said her head hurt really badly. She said to go to Carlisle then started screaming and panting and then just stopped moving completely." I explained and set her in Carlisle's arms.

"Let's take her upstairs to her room." He said and raced upstairs with inhuman speed. Everyone trailed behind. "I want Edward and Seth in here with her." Carlisle called over his shoulder. "Carlisle," Renesmee said angrily. "Ness, I need Edward in there to see what she's thinking when she wakes and Seth because she'll want to see him when she awakes." He explained when we reached her door.

Renesmee was fuming. Bella hugged and kissed her forehead when Edward and I entered the room. Carlisle laid Tessaon the couch and told us to sit near her.


	11. Multitalented

Multitalented

I awoke as if something shocked me. I saw Edward's face first. "I'm fine, Edward and I'm not going to pounce." I replied to his unspoken question. Both of our eyes widened in shock. "What am I thinking?" He asked. _Bella looks best in blue._ "You're thinking that Bella looks best in blue." I replied.

"You can read my mind." He said in shock. _Or it was a lucky guess_. I turned to Seth. "It wasn't a lucky guess. I can hear what you're thinking, too."

"Carlisle, she can read people's minds." Edward said in shock. "Let's test this some more." Carlisle said leading me into the hallway outside my door. Everyone was pacing until they saw me. I crippled to the floor. "It's too much!" I shouted.

"Everyone please try to control your thoughts." Carlisle told everyone. They all looked at him with a crazy expression. "Tessa can read people's minds." _Except mine_, Bella's 'voice' said. I stared at her and said, "Yes, I can read your mind." I told her. _Edward looks sexy all the time._ Bella thought. "Really Bella," I asked. "Edward looks sexy all the time." I quoted her. "That's what you're thinking."

Her eyes were wide with shock. "What about now?" _Paul has anger issues._

"_Paul has anger issues_." I quoted her again. She nodded. "Holy crap, Tee," Bella said confused. "I love you, too Seth." I called over my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. _Maybe I'll get lucky again._ I smacked his arm and pulled away. "Just because you thought that you aren't going to anymore." I walked down the stairs.

"Edward," I called out as I sat on the couch. He was next to me in a flash. "How can I block out the voices?" I asked holding my head in my hands. "Just ignore them," He thought for a second. "Like you do with Jacob and Ness," He laughed. "Got it," I said and paced around the room.

"Why can I hear Bella's thoughts?" I asked after thirty seconds of pacing. "Maybe you're stronger than me and Aro." He said looking very positive. "So, you're saying that I can overpower a shield?" I asked confused once again. He nodded; smiling.

Then everything blanked out. Nothing existed. Then I saw Tanya dialing Carlisle's number. When he answers she said, "We have heard that the Volturi are after you're family aka our family. We want to help you in any way possible." She says. "We don't know if we'll survive Tanya, but Tessa has found out that she can: see the future, read minds, make someone do something against their personal will, and" He pauses. "And cause someone pain that isn't an illusion."

Then everything came back to present. I was lying on the floor. Everyone hovered over me. "What just happened?" Alice asked me. "You looked like I do when I have a vision." I nodded rapidly. "I just had a vision!" Everyone gasped. "Tanya called and told Carlisle that they heard the Volturi were coming to attack our family and they wanted to help. Carlisle told her that we might not survive. T-T-Then he said that I found out that I can: see the future, read minds, make someone do something against their will, and" I paused looking at Edward. "And cause someone pain that isn't an illusion."

Edward's eyes said it all. They were bewildered and terrified. "But how can we know that's true?" I asked. "How do we know that this is really a vision?"

"We have to test it on smaller events first." Alice said. "Look for a very small event."

"Okay,"

Everything vanished. Then I saw Warren Lark; a Quileute kid. He was around thirteen or fourteen. He was fuming up and then he turned wolf. He was in his room and shredded the bed apart. I was lucky enough to see his phone say: today's date at 10:06 a.m.

Everything snapped back to reality. "W-W-Warren," I turned to Seth. "You know Warren Lark?" I asked him. He nodded. "He's going to turn wolf at 10:06 this morning."

"Are you positive?" I nodded. "I'm one hundred percent positive."

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait." Alice said. "How can you see the wolves?" I shrugged. "Damn it!" Alice cursed. "You can see the wolves but I can't?"

I nodded slowly. Alice took Jasper's hand and ran upstairs. "She's not going to be mad at me for long right?" I asked Edward. "Let's hope not." He replied with a grin.

"If Warren is going to change I need to get back to tell Jake and the pack." He said glumly. I skipped over to him and kissed him once, twice, a third time, and a fourth time. He hugged me and then ran out the door.

"I already miss him." I said aloud. Edward laughed at me. "It's not funny." He smirked in response. "Wait," Bella said. She looked terrified. "You said that Carlisle said you can cause someone pain that isn't an illusion?"

"Yes," I looked away from her gaze. "How can we test that?" She asked. "The 'people' we could test it on are vampires and werewolves."

"I'm willing to help." Edward said. Bella scowled in his direction. "I want to help." He said not affected by her anger. "Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked shaking. "Cut my finger off." He said not scared. "It'll just attach again so it doesn't matter."

I stared at his finger and I sliced my hand through the air and all you could hear was Edward's scream. His finger rolled on the floor. I picked it up and reattached it to his hand. "Damn Tessa… you're bad ass." He said as he hugged me.

"I have a question." Bella said. "Yes," I replied. "Can you cause someone actual pain; like Jane can?" She asked. "Let's find out." Edward said.

I stared at Edward and he collapsed to the ground. I stopped and ran to him. "Are you okay?" I helped him up. "I'm fine now." He said smiling. "Holy crap," I frowned "How did I just get these powers?" I asked really confused.

Edward shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Nobody," I grumbled. Then I remembered…Leah. "Oh crap, I forgot about Leah. I was supposed to stay with her today. Crap!" I said angrily. "Call her." Bella suggested. I snatched the phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Leah's number.

"Hello?" Leah asked. "Leah I'm super sorry. Did Seth tell you?" I asked. "Yes, we all had to turn wolf." She said glumly. "Do you want me to come over?" I asked. "Yes, please." She said her voice cracked. "I'll be there in five." I said then hung up. I kissed Bella and Edward's cheek then sprinted out the door.

I got to the house in four minutes. I walked up the steps and through the door. Seth and Leah were on the couch. Leah was under his arm hugging him. The both looked up when they saw me enter. Leah jumped out of Seth's arms and ran into my arms.

"How are you?" I whispered in her ear. "Better," She said looking up; smiling. "Good," I kissed her forehead. "Embry's going to be here in like five seconds." She smiled wider. "Great," I said letting go of her and walked over to Seth.

"Warren changed at exactly 10:06 a.m." He hugged me tight. "I can tell the future and the future of werewolves." I said amazed. He turned my face to stare at him. He kissed me with as much passion I'd ever felt.

We were interrupted by three quick knocks on the door. "Come in, Embry." Leah said excitedly. He opened the door and Leah was in his arms. They kissed several times before Leah giggled and hugged him with her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly and laid his face in her hair.

Leah looked toward us and smiled. Embry did the same. "I know why you called." I said to Embry. "I know what you were doing." He came back.

"Sure you do."

"Seth was getting lucky." He smirked. I grimaced at him. _How does he know she wasn't the one getting lucky?_ Seth's 'voice' said. I laughed at that. "I was the one."

_Did he say something?_ Embry said in his mind. "No he didn't say anything. I can read minds, tell the future of vampires and werewolves, my regular power, and cause someone actual pain." I looked at the floor on the last part.

Seth took me in an embrace. "Please, don't be sad about that." He whispered in my ear. "I'll try." My voice cracked. He pulled me to the couch and I laid my head in his lap. "Love you, Seth." I whispered. "I love you, Tee."

"Hey, love birds." Embry said. "Leah and I are going for a walk. So, see you later." He waved with one hand and held Leah's with the other. Right when I was about to kiss Seth my phone rang. "Damn your phone." He said as I answered the phone call.

"Hello?" I asked. "Tessa, we found out why you got the powers." Carlisle said. "Really," I asked excitedly. "Yes, come home it's a long story."He said then hung up.

I grabbed Seth's hand and we raced out the door.

When we got to the house Seth asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"They found out why I got my powers." I said literally jumping up and down. Seth grabbed my hand and we raced up the stairs and inside. Renesmee looked happy to see me so I went to sit next to her; Seth followed. Everyone was sitting down except for Carlisle and Edward. They were standing in front of us. "We all brought our most dominate traits with us to our new life. Some were more powerful than others. I brought compassion. Esme brought the power to love. Rosalie brought tenacity. Emmett brought strength." Carlisle said.

"The ones that are more powerful are: I brought my mind reading skills because I could read someone's expression easily. Bella brought her shield because her mind was the most private place for her. She didn't let anyone know exactly what she was thinking. Jasper brought his mood controlling because he was easily liked. Alice brought telling the future because well that is a mystery." Edward told us.

"Renesmee wasn't created regularly so, she just brought that power." Carlisle said. "Tessa brought her ability to cope because Tessa's before life was different than all of ours. She didn't have parents or family. She had her best friend that was it. She coped to live to the 'new' life without her parents or family. She lived on small amounts of food and water. With a few shirts, pants, and one pair of shoes. She coped.

"The reason she's copping now is because the wolves and us are working together when the Volturi come. So, she sees the werewolves to help us. She can read Bella's mind and everyone else's mind, too. She helps us. She can cause someone actual pain if the Volturi attack us. She helps us. She can tell someone what to do for their own good. She helps us."

I thought about that. I smiled unconsciously. "That makes sense." I said looking at Carlisle. "I guess copping is my most dominate feature."

"I'm not mad at you if that's your power." Alice said from the couch across from. I smiled at her.

"Are you going to be studying more about this?" I asked. "Probably," Edward said. I turned to Seth. "I guess I'm going to be over at your house more often than the usual." I smiled at him. "I don't really mind that." He said and in two strides I was wrapped in his arms.

We kissed for awhile. Everyone waited for us to finish. Then I heard them; a bunch of different voices in my head. They were all linked together. I pulled away from Seth. Edward looked at me. "The wolves are on their way." I said to him. He smiled at my response; a smile of approval.

They all regained human form and pulled on a pair of shorts. They approached the house quickly. Carlisle let them in and they all sat on the ground in front of us. Jacob went to sit by Renesmee. He kissed her and she giggled.

Seth and I took a seat next to them. "Okay," Jacob said. "We really want to know how Tessa can see us." He said confused. "My power is to cope, not my usual power." I told him. "I copped by allowing me to see if you guys need help or something." I replied looking at the pack on the ground.

_That's an awesome power._ Quil thought. "I know it is, Quil." I said to Quil. "I can read minds, too." They all stared at me in disbelief.

"I can also cause you pain; that isn't an illusion." I said then winced. I fell back against Seth's chest.

Murmurs irrupted from the pack. I sat there, in Seth's arms, and thought about everything. I was overwhelmed; everything was craziness. I didn't even realize when Edward called my name. "Tessa," He said louder. I blinked several times then stared directly at him. "Are you done day dreaming?" He asked sarcastically. I wanted to smack him, but I wasn't going to. I rolled my eyes at him, instead.

"One more thing," Jacob said. Everyone stared at him. "If Tessa can cause someone pain doesn't that mean she could 'disassemble' the creepy leeches?"

Edward and I nodded at the same time. "Have you tested it?" Jacob asked me. I nodded. "I sliced off Edward's finger. Then he reattached it." I winced again.

_That is so cool! _Embry's mind said. I ignored him and the rest of the pack's minds… except Leah's. _I feel bad for her. They should be disturbed. Their expressions say it all; they think it's cool. But, I'm guessing none of them even realized that Tee winced when she said that. _

I looked at Leah and smiled a thanksgiving smiled. Then Jacob's mind caught my attention. _I don't agree with them. Renesmee looks sad about this ordeal. So does Tessa. I'm guessing that they don't like causing people pain... I don't either. I just pretend to enjoy causing someone pain, but it's actually causes me pain. _

Edward and I both looked in disbelief at Jacob. _It's true. Since I imprinted on Ness, I don't like causing _anyone_ pain. It just backfires and hurts me._

I stared at him for a long moment. Then everyone's murmurs overpowered their thoughts.

"We need to go tell Sam." Matt said. Jacob nodded, "We should." The pack rose. Jacob kissed Renesmee, quickly but passionately. "Love you, Renesmee." He whispered. "I love you more." He shook his head and smirked. He returned to the pack. I stood and so did Seth. He hugged me close against him. He kissed me several times. I wanted more; which he realized. He smiled and kissed my hair. He let me go and returned to the pack that was walking one by one out the door.

Exactly twelve minutes later, I received a text message.

Hey Tee! I 4got to say I luv u!

It was from Seth; of course. I opened replied.

R U guys Sam's?

Two minutes later.

Yeah, Lilly wants U 2 do her hair like U did that last time. O & everyone's reading these text messages out loud, so be careful of what U says!

I'll ask if I can come & I LUV U, SETH! EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS SO NO BIG DEAL IF THEY HEAR IT AGAIN. I LUV U! I LUV U! I LUV U!

I turned to my family. "Yes, you can go." Edward said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Be home whenever. Call when you're on your way."

"Wait, wait, and wait." Renesmee interjected. "I want to go, too."

"It's fine with me if Ness comes." I said. Edward nodded and shooed us away with his hand. We smiled at them and raced out the front door. I stopped when my ringtone of Madonna's _Material Girl_ sounded.

"Hello," I asked. "Hi, Tee; can you come?" He asked. "I'm on my way as we speak." I said patiently. "I'll see you in five. Love you." I said then snapped the phone shut. Renesmee was tapping her foot impatiently on a small rock. I raced past her.

"I beat you…again." I smirked as we skidded to a stop in front of Sam's comforting house.


	12. Oh, Claire!

Oh, Claire

We sprinted up the steps and into the house. Greeting us was several werewolves: Matt, Tyler, Warren, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth. A few humans: Emily, Nick, Lilly, Sam, Paul, Claire. Claire was brushing out Lilly's hair on the living room couch. Nick was sitting next to them; playing on his PSP. The pack and Emily were in the dining room/ kitchen talking and eating.

They all looked up when we stepped in. Smiles irrupted on all their faces. I said hi to everyone in the dining room/ kitchen and gave Seth a kiss. Then, I went into the living room to sit next to Claire and Lilly. Ness stayed next to Jacob. Lilly hugged me tightly. So did Nick and Claire.

"So, am I taking over?" I asked Claire and Lilly. Lilly nodded vigilantly. I took the brush and stroked through her thick, dark black hair.

As I was doing her hair she said, "I don't know why Daddy and Uncle Jacob didn't like vampiwes." She still couldn't say her Rs. "It's because some of the vampires are mean and bad."

"You awen't mean and bad," She frowned to herself. Claire mouthed _Nope you aren't. _"I'm not bad… most of the time." I giggled to myself. "Inside joke," I murmured to them. _She can be bad. _Seth's mind said.

"Inappropriate, Seth," I shouted to the dining room. I finished Lilly's hair and Seth called me to the kitchen. I kissed Lilly's cheek and said, "I'll be right back."

I skipped to the kitchen and stopped next to Seth. "Yes?" I asked. "What was inappropriate?" he questioned. "You're thoughts were inappropriate. Not something that a seven, eleven, and thirteen year old should be thinking about." I said shaking my head. Everyone in the kitchen laughed; finally understanding it.

Claire walked into the kitchen and it cut of our laughter. Our faces still held smiles. She stared at us like were crazy. "You guys talk really loud. I already know what you all are talking about." She said and sat next to Quil. "Really," Emily question. "Yes, Seth was talking about how 'bad' Tessa is in bed." She added a smirk to the end; a smirk of victory.

We stared at her with questionable eyes. "Thirteen year olds are not simpletons." She said. Quil wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close to his side. He chuckled to himself. "No, they aren't," Quil agreed.

"Like we didn't know about that crap when we were thirteen," Jacob said aloud. "Exactly," Claire said. I smiled, "Then it's nothing an eleven and seven year old should be thinking about at all."

"I agree with that." Sam said nodding. _I wish I'd get a kiss. _Seth's mind said with a 'mind sigh'. I smiled to myself and looked at Seth. I turned his head and kissed him flirtingly. He pulled back; breathing heavy. "You _have_ to start controlling that or I won't kiss you in front of anyone." I threatened.

Lilly walked into the kitchen and into my arms. I sat her in my lap. "What's up, Lilly?" Emily asked. "Does my hair look pretty?" She asked turning her head toward her mom. Emily walked over to her and sat next to us. "It looks beautiful. Do you remember what Tessa called it?" She asked Lilly.

"They' we Fwench Bwaids," Lilly said confidently. "Good job," Emily smiled. "Oh, I came in hewe to ask Tee if we could go fow a walk." Lilly said remembering. "That's fine with me." Emily said. "Tessa,"

"Sure," I hopped up. "Can I go?" Claire asked from across the room. "Suwe," Lilly answered for me. I kissed Seth and Claire kissed Quil.

Claire and Quil were past the older brother stage. They were in the kiss and hug and dating stage. Not like Seth and I were. Seth and I were in the kiss, hug, date… make love stage. They weren't that serious yet. Seth and I are older, by our not stopped ages of nineteen and twenty-one.

I took Lilly's hand and Claire walked on my other side. I told Emily, "I'll take them around the beach." I said. She nodded in agreement. We walked out the door onto the trail to the beach.

Lilly walked ahead of us picking flowers off bushes. Claire and I stood behind and talked. "How old are you supposed to be?" She wondered. "Nineteen," I said. "So, you've been a vampire for four years?" I nodded in response. She looked like this really wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

"What's really on your mind?" I asked her curiously. "I want to know how many times you and Seth has had sex." She said with authority. "That's personal," I said. "Why?"

"It's just that…" She looked hesitate. "You can ask or tell me anything." I soothed her. "It's just that Quil doesn't think I'm old enough yet. He thinks we should wait awhile."

"You're not old enough, yet."

"But, you're only fifteen." She said whiningly. "I'm supposed to be nineteen." I said and realized something else. "And I can't get pregnant."

"I never thought of it that way." She said staring off into space. "You need to think about it. You know that Quil loves you more than anything else in this world." I said hugging her around her shoulders. "I know that." She replied in a monotone.

"What's the matter then?" I asked confused. "I don't think he wants me that way." She replied sadly. I didn't reply until we got to the beach. Lilly was sitting in the sand letting the sand run through her fingers. She had an amused expression on her face.

I stopped right outside of hearing distance from Lilly. "Quil wants you in any way possible. He was your friend then your brother. Now, he's your lover. He wants you. That's why his kisses are always full of emotion. He wants to have… it with you, but you're too young. You need to wait… awhile." I explained. "You should talk to Quil about this. Tell him what I said and ask if that's true." I said then started walking to Lilly.

Lilly and Claire walked in the door before me. I stood sat down on a bench on their porch. I heard Seth ask where I was. Then, the front door opened. Seth stood there looking at me with curious eyes.

"I'm overloaded." I said patting the seat next to me. "What's the matter?" He asked hugging me close. "I don't know." I said truthfully. "Do you want to do something?" He asked. _Like: my house, kiss, kiss at my house, stay here, kiss, stay here and kiss. _

"I like your options. I like all of them!" I said leaning into him. "How about number three?" He suggested. I nodded in response. "Let's go say goodbye to everyone." I stood and pulled him with me inside. We walked to the kitchen.

"We're heading out." I said to them. "Where to," Renesmee asked noisily.

"It's none of your business."

"But it _is_ Mom's and Dad's."

"Edward said to call when I'm coming home. I'll call him when I'm coming home." I said as if I were the older sister. She huffed; defeat. I went over to her. I hugged her. "Ness, I see you every day. You can let me go to my boyfriend's house for a few hours." I whispered in her ear. It was so low no one could have possibly heard. She nodded and then patted my back. "Love you all. Bye," I said then turned to leave.

We arrived at Seth's house-by foot- in a minute. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. "Mom and Leah are over at Charlie's; Billy's there, too." He said and laid me on the couch. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He returned the fierceness. He wrapped his arms tightly around my back and close to him.

I pulled back. I could feel Seth's heart rate speed faster and faster. He wasn't breathing heavy; like I'd expected. "Good job," I said and got more into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He fell against the couch with me in his arms and we kissed with a fierce strength. He tightened his grip on my body. "Take it to the bed." Seth said and carried me to his room.

We lay on the carpet of Seth's room with a sheet over top us. He was playing with my hair and kept kissing my neck. I giggled every time he did so.

I finally rolled over; on top of him. He snaked his arms around me. I smirked. "I need to get dressed." I said unlacing his arms from around me. "Why," He asked. "Well, one I don't want your mom, Billy, Jacob, Renesmee, and Leah to see me naked and two because they're five minutes away."

He hopped up before I finished. We got dressed and headed to the living room to: act _natural_.

They all arrived exactly four and a half minutes later. Seth and I were just cuddling on the couch. I was in his lap and he had his arms around me. We were _watching_ the news. "Hey you two," Billy said as he entered. We both smiled at him.

Sue, Jacob, and then Renesmee entered next. Jacob couldn't help but see through our plans. I scowled at him. He didn't quiver from my stare as I hoped he had. "So, what'd you guys do today?" Sue asked us.

"We were over at Sam and Emily's." Seth said. "Tee took Lilly and Claire for a walk. Then, we came here."

"Is that all?" Sue asked smirking to herself. Seth shook his head. Jacob laughed super loud. Seth and I scowled at him.

"Seth just got lucky!" Leah blurted. "Or Tee did…"

I punched Leah's shoulder a little harder than I should have. "Ow**,**" She complained rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't blurt out stuff from now on." I said looking at Leah with fierce eyes.

_Calm, _Seth thought. I turned and smiled at him. I nodded slightly.

"It's not my fault you guys aren't very good at acting natural." She said and switched seats over to the smaller couch.

"Embry's going to be here soon." Leah said as if she just remembered. "That's good. I'll need someone else to beat up." I smirked. _You better not. _Leah's thoughts said. "I promise not to…if he doesn't comment obnoxiously to anything."

She smiled. Then Embry walked through the door. "Hi," He said and waved to everyone. _Hey, hi, and hello;_ were shouted back.

"Let me guess," Embry said as he sat next to Leah. "Seth just got lucky." He said then kissed Leah.

"How do you guys guess so easily?" I asked. "Your boyfriend's face is very easy to read." Jacob said. Then my phone went off.

"Hello," I asked. "Tessa," It was Carlisle. "Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked stood. "We need you, Renesmee, and the pack here now." He sounded desperate. "We'll be there in ten minutes." I said and hung up. "What's the matter?" Jacob asked. "We need to go. Jacob, get the pack." I said then turned to Renesmee. "Carlisle wants us home, now."

"Jacob can you guys be there…soon?" I asked desperately. "Of course," He said raced out the door and turned wolf. "Come on Ness." I said and kissed Seth. "See you at the house." Ness and I were out the door.


	13. Tessa? A fighter?

Tessa, a Fighter?

"Carlisle," I said when we entered. I had an instant head ache. "I can't sift through your thoughts." I said and held my head. Ness helped me to the couch. "Let us wait until the wolves are here." He said and sat down on the couch.

Five minutes later the wolves walked in. Jacob sat next to Renesmee on the floor in front of the couch I was sitting on. Seth sat next to me and the rest of the pack sat on the floor in front of us- their usual spot. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Alice," He said and gestured toward her. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "The Volturi are going to be here in two days time." She said and Renesmee and I both rose. "What," We demanded at the same time. "I didn't see them because Aro isn't with them. He doesn't want to harm us. He's trying to gain Carlisle's respect and friendship back. I should've been watching Caius decision not Aro's." She said and hung her head.

Jasper was by her side in a flash. He was stroking her hair and whispered, "It'll be okay, Alice. Just remember that I love you no matter what."

She raised her head to look at him. Her face was different from her tearless sobs. "Caius only comes here to acquire Tessa, Myself, Bella, and now Renesmee. Aro liked her talent from the beginning. Caius didn't realize that everyone loves Renesmee once they met her. She's draws them in." Renesmee was intrigued.

"Like I said before they wish to… kill Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Now they wish to kill all of them plus, Seth and Jacob." She hung her head again. Renesmee and I were both up again. "Why," We both hissed through our teeth. "They realized the bond between Jacob and Ness the last time they were here. Even though now it's different than then but they realized the bond. They know that he won't let Ness go without a fight so they plan to kill him.

"The girl Kara is like a mix between part of Tessa's power and Chelsea's power of sensing bonds. Caius's has had her sensing Tessa's bonds and all she can find is her tight bond with Seth. So, they're going to kill him, too." Alice said and began to sob again. Her sobbing was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Edward hopped up and got it. It was The Denali Clan. Kate was the one who was first; the raced in past Edward with worried eyes. "Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, Elezar what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward told us what's happening." Tanya said. "How come nobody told us earlier than this moment?"

"We didn't want to endanger you." Carlisle said. "Carlisle, you know we don't care. We don't want to be kept out of the circle." Kate complained. "Did Edward explain _everything?_" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, yes, yes." Tanya said. "He's caught us up to where you guys already are."

"We also heard about Tessa's new powers." Kate said and turned and smiled at me.

I returned the smile with not much enthusiasm. Ever since Alice said that they were going to kill Seth and the others, I forgot all about my new powers. But if they killed my family, why would I want to live? I know that I would still have Alice, Bella, and Ness but we would be under their control.

Bella raised her hand and smiled patiently. "Yes, Bella," Carlisle said with a smirk. "I have a theory!" She said looking at Seth, Jacob, Renesmee, and I. "I don't think that Chelsea can break the bonds of imprinters or the imprinted." She said slowly.

"Explain," Edward said staring at her. "Well," She began. "It like what Alice said." She paused. "Bella can you please continue your explanation?" Alice asked impatiently.

She nodded and continued. "Alice said that Kara's ability makes it so she can sense the bonds of people. Kara _must_ sense how powerful Seth's bond to Tessa and how powerful Jacob's bond to Renesmee is." Bella said looking at the ground. "And," Alice encouraged.

"What I was thinking was that sense their bonds strong…I don't think they'll break." She said and paused. "Wait," She shouted and stood. "I have another theory!" She smiled and sat back down.

"I don't think Chelsea could destroy any of our bonds. We aren't tied by the matter of bloodlust. We're together for love. We don't love anyone more than each other. So, my guess is that she couldn't separate our bonds." She finished. Carlisle and Jasper were nodding. "That makes _too_ much sense!" Jasper chuckled.

Bella stood and bowed. "Thank you, thank you." She said and sat back down. Renesmee giggled.

I really hoped nothing happened to my family and the pack. I loved them all dearly. If anything happened to them it would make me feel horrible. They all were counting on me. I was one of the most talented and I was a pretty great fighter.

"Yes you are, Tessa." Edward agreed to my fact about being a great fighter. "I don't want it to come to that though." I said and leaned my head against Seth's chest. "Can we know what your conversation was about?" Tanya asked shyly.

Edward smiled at her and said, "Tessa was worrying about the battle and she mentally complimented her great fighting skills. I agreed with her." Bella nodded; eyes distant. "You are a really great fighter." She said and smiled at me. "It doesn't seem like Tee would be much of a fighter." Jacob said confused. "You read my mind, Jake." Seth said looking down at me.

"Tessa," Alice said with a smile. "Maybe you should show the pack and your boyfriend how good a fighter you are!" She said excitedly. "Sounds good to me," I said and stood.

"Who do I end up fighting?" I asked her. "You're going to fight Emmett first." She said and Emmett jumped up and stood in front of me. "You're going down _little_ sis." He said and we all bustled out of the house and to the big grassy area we had behind our house.

"I'll be referee." Jasper said and lined me and Emmett up ten feet from each other. I stopped Jasper. "Let's make this interesting." I said. "If I win…" I said and thought. "You can pick my outfits for the rest of the week." He suggested. "Sounds fair," I said and smirked. I was a terrible fashion person.

"If I win," He said with a devilish grin. "You have to kiss Brady." He said. Seth was fuming, but Brady was grinning. "Seth calm down. I'm going to win!" I said confidently. "You better," He said and stood back with the pack and the rest of the Cullen family. Jasper set us back us and said, "Fight."

Emmett charged me and I jumped over him with my back to him. He charged for my back and I back flipped over. I smiled at him. "Come on Emmett. I know you want me to kiss Brady and Seth will get mad." I taunted him. He charged again. I jumped straight into the air he hadn't seen where I went. I was in a tree twenty feet away. I silently jumped down and ran-at full speed- to him. I grabbed him in a choke hold and threw him on the ground.

Jasper called the fight and I was the winner. "Oh my goodness; I get to dress you up like a little dolly." I said to Emmett and ran to Seth and kissed him. "Wow babe," He said and kissed me again.

"I want to try." Tanya said anxiously. "Here we go." I said and patted Seth's shoulder. I sprinted over to the fighting area.

I got Tanya down in two minutes. I defeated: Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Garrett.

"I want to see if you can beat me, Tessa." Edward said after I beat Garrett. "As do I," Jasper said with a wicked grin. "This'll be fun. I have to turn mind reading back on." I said. He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I can turn my mind reading off, now. I don't want to read their thoughts so I turn it off so it's fair. Coping, remember?"

"I want to try to turn it off." Edward said and concentrated. He smiled at me. "It turned off!" He shouted. "Good, I'm ready to fight you now." I said and Jasper set us up. Edward came toward me slowly. Then he jumped to me. I slid under him and pulled his leg down. He slammed into the ground and quickly got back up. We both jumped into the air and he tried to grab my shoulders but I kicked his hand away. Right before we landed I grabbed Edward's forearms and landed on top of him.

Jasper called it. I won against Edward! "Wow, Tessa." I said to myself. "Wow," Edward agreed. "That's was awesome Tessa." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. The pack shouted in agreement. I skipped over to the pack and Seth lifted me into his arms. "That was hell of awesome!" Brady said. "Thank you," I said and smiled out them.

"My turn," Jasper called over his shoulder as he walked to the fighting area. Edward was referee. "If you beat Jasper then you are the best fighter here—"

"And my ego will be crushed." Jasper added dramatically. Edward started the fight. It was the longest. Finally, I grabbed Jasper's neck and slammed him into the ground with all my force. Gasps escaped all of their mouths. I let go and helped him. He looked surprised. "You were the hardest to beat." I said and ruffled his hair. "Holy shit," Emmett and Jacob said in unison.

Jasper still looked frazzled. "Jazz, are you all right?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders. He nodded and smiled. "You are an even bigger threat to Volturi. They won't leave till they have you…or kill you" He said and looked scared for me. "I'll be fine, Jasper." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly.

We let go and walked over to our family. "Damn, Tee." Embry said with wide eyes. "Hell, she's stronger than we suspected." Jacob said from behind us. "That's me." I said. "I'm a surprise."

I was still thinking about what Jasper said; '_You are an even bigger threat to the Volturi. They won't leave until they have you…or kill you.' _I gulped and snapped my eyes shut.

I must have fainted because when I opened my eyes again everyone was hovering over me with worried eyes. We were back in the house and I was lying on Ness's bed. "Well, good morning there, Tee." Seth said and kissed my forehead. "Hi," I said to all of them.

"What happened?" Esme asked holding my hand. "I was thinking about the Volturi." I confessed. "What about them?" She pressed. "Ask Jasper! He's the one who said it." I yelled and grabbed Seth. He lay down next to me and I cuddled closer.

"I told her that she was a bigger threat to the Volturi. She's really talented." Jasper said looking at me the whole time.

"We all know that, but you didn't have to scare her!" Esme said and slapped his arm. "I'm sorry, Mom." He said and then smiled apologetically at me. I nodded slightly. I kissed Seth when I rolled over on top of him.

I pulled back and tried to roll off of him. He pulled me back on top of him and whined. I kissed him more passionately. The moan grew in the back of his throat. He tightened his grip on my waist and his tongue traced my bottom lip; I gladly aloud it in.

My angel kissed me several more times and when I looked up everyone was out of the room. "We should kiss more then they'd leave." I heard everyone laugh from downstairs. Seth smiled at me. "Let's go down stairs," He said and lifted me into his arms. I didn't protest when he carried me down the stairs.

"Wow, Tessa, I didn't know you hated us so much. All you have to do is tell us." Emmett said faking a sniffle. "You know I love you all!" I said smiling at them. "Of course we do, Tee!" Bella said enthusiastically. "Thank you, Bella, for understanding!" I said then nudged Seth. He walked to the couch and sat me next to Bella and he sat next to me.

"Tee, can we go talk?" Renesmee asked me; looking at the ground. "That figures why you're keep reciting the Getty's Burg Address." Edward sighed. "Can we?" Ness asked again. "Yes, of course, Nessie." I said and stood. She held my hand and we ran out the door.

We ran until we got to the old house. We sat down in the living room and she cried. I held her tight in my arms and let her cry. When she finally stopped she looked up at me. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked sadly. "T-T-The V-V-Volturi," She cried and continued to cry. "Hon, what about the Volturi," I asked. "I know you're worried…we all are."I I said and kissed her forehead. "I'm worried about J-J-Jacob and y-y-you!" She screeched and fell to the ground.

I picked her back up and kissed her cheek. She held me and cried. "Honey, Renesmee?" I asked and patted her shoulder. "I don't want you all in danger!" She cried.

"Do you think we want you in danger?" I asked her and set her on the couch. She looked up at me and pouted. "Honey, you aren't putting us in danger." I said and stroked her hair. "The Volturi were going to come even if you weren't born. They want us dead because our family is large and powerful." I said and picked her up.

I raced out the door and was back out the house in three minutes. When I reached the grassy field in the back I was swarmed with people. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked first. "She's just worried about us." I said and set her in his arms. She opened her eyes and kissed Jacob. They got more into it and Edward cleared his throat.

They pulled back and they both blushed. "Jacob, I have no problem with you kissing Renesmee, but I don't like you guys kissing like _that_ in public." Bella said placing her hand on Jake's shoulder. They both blushed again.

Everyone walked back into the house. Seth and Jasper were at the dining room table where everyone else joined them. Renesmee was standing next to Jasper with Jacob hovering over her. "Okay let's get back to the line-up." Jasper said then we all hovered over the table. There was a large sheet of paper with a line-up of everyone on it.

"Tee will take Jane and Alec-"

"No!" Seth shouted at him. He started to tremble. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He stopped trembling and smiled. "You really shouldn't worry, Seth." Bella said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can block Tee from their powers and Tessa can kick their asses with her damn awesome skills." She said and everyone laughed…except Bella and Edward.

They were chatting with each other in their minds. I didn't listen because I didn't want to interrupt. "You're probably right, Bella." Edward said with his head down. "I know I am." She said and sighed.

We all looked at her. "I just thought about Jane and Alec. I'm sure Marcus and Caius are training them right now." She looked angry. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

When they broke apart she giggled and was smiling. "Tip: if I'm mad take me to Edward." She said and laughed.

"Hello people?" Jasper asked irritated. "We're all listening now." I said and we all turned to him.

"As I was saying; Tee will take Jane and Alec. Esme, Rose, and Alice will take Kara and Chelsea. That shouldn't be a problem right?" Jasper asked.

"Nope Kara can't fight and Chelsea won't be protected. Esme and Rose can take Chelsea and I'll take Kara." She said confidently. Jasper nodded and continued. "Carlisle and Emmett can take Felix. Edward will take Demetri and I'll help anyone who needs help." He said. He drew everything then there was a knock at the door. Edward stared with shock on his face.

I understood why. Alice ran to the door and answered it. "Aro," She whispered. Edward and I ran to the door at the exact same time. We looked in astonishment. Rosalie and Emmett got mad. "Hey," Alice yelled. "Remember my vision?" She asked. "Well, Aro didn't want to be a part of the Volturi with Caius and Marcus anymore. I stopped watching Aro. I've been concentrating on Caius and Jane." She said sneered Caius's and Jane's name.

I looked at Aro again and realized he was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of brown loafers. "What's with the get up?" I asked pointing at his outfit. "I left the Volturi and I went and stopped to get clothes to wear." He said depressed. "Can I see what's going on in your head?" He asked me.

I hesitated and shrugged as I held out my hand Edward stopped me. "Edward, I can read his mind, too. I don't care if he hears what I have and did think." I said and turned to Seth. "Sorry, babe," I said and turned back to Aro. He grabbed my hand and everything was heard: My sex life, imprinting, Renesmee, my powers, everything.

After a minute he looked at me and smiled. "Your powers interest me deeply." He said and looked off into space. _They have they have a very good chance of winning this battle, but I want to help them badly anyway. _Aro's mind was saying. "Aro wants to help us." Edward and I said at the same time. Kate, Tanya, and Garrett looked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be on The Volturi's side either. So, I'm helping you all because you need to be protected. You have so much talent." Aro said looking at Carlisle and Esme. "This might be the way to regain your friendship with me, Aro." Carlisle told him.

"That's my goal. I also don't want to continue with the ways of my brothers." He said now looking at Edward and Bella.

The Denali's still seemed apprehensive. "He's telling the truth, you guys." I told them. "I can feel it, too." Jasper said softly. "I can see him with us in the field." Alice said.

"Wait," I said. "Alice, how come you can't see if we win or lose?" I asked confused. She grew anger and yelled, "I don't know!"

Jasper used his power to calm her. "I'm sorry, Tee." She said when she was calm. "All I can see is us lined up," She smiled at Jasper. "Just as Jasper set us all up, might I add. Then they arrive." She stared off into space and looked out into space.

"Holy crap," She swore. "What Alice?" Bella was next to her holding her hand. "I think I know why I can't see the outcome." She said looking half excited half depressed. "It makes sense, Alice." Edward said. I was trying to read her mind. "Nope, Tee. I'm shielding her because I want to find out at the same time as you." Bella said. "I let Edward inside the bubble because…well because I can." She said laughing. "Okay well I think I can't see the outcome because…Tessa's power is coming into affect. I think because she said we are going to succeed I can't see anything because it really isn't going to happen by reality it's going to happen from 'magic'." She explained to us. I stared off into space.

Seth came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Edward, don't listen, please." Seth said staring at me. "Alright," He said happily. _I love you, Tessa; forever and always. I want to kiss you really, really bad but there is a vampire here who I don't really trust. _

"Aro," I asked Seth. He shook his head. _No, Edward. I'll be thinking dirty thoughts. Some of them I'd really wish he didn't listen to. _I had to laugh. He smiled at me. Everyone stared at us in confusion. "It's none of your business." I told them all.

Jacob didn't look offended. "I'll find out anyway." He said smirking. "Oh really," Seth asked. Jacob nodded still smirking. "Well guess what Jacob. At least my thoughts won't be on fucking your best friend's daughter." Seth said smirking now. Jacob lost his grin. He looked at Seth with hatred eyes. _He is so going to get it later. _Jacob's mind said.

"Jacob," I said. I was by his side. "If you hurt my Seth I will hurt you…badly." I said simply. I smiled at him when there was terror in his eyes. "I'll help her." Edward said seriously. "Hey, hey, hey," Bella said standing between all of us.

She turned to Seth. "That was inappropriate. I don't need to know that my daughter is having sex with my best friend." She turned to Jacob and Renesmee. "Jacob, please control some of your thoughts around here." She turned to me and Edward. "Don't hurt him. Seth and Jake are being immature and idiotic." She stared directly at Edward and let him in to her mind.

_Babe, don't bag on him. No one gets on your case for us having sex. So, give some patience. _Bella's mind told Edward. I just had to laugh. "Sorry for intruding in your conversation." I told Edward and Bella. Bella smirked evilly. "I just told the boys over their not to be immature. So you don't be immature either. Esme and I- as much as we want to- don't bother you with the fact that you and Seth have been involved with inappropriate activities in your spare time together." She told me. I was about to flip her off but Seth turned me and kissed me.

When he let go I sighed. "Thank you." I told him. "No problem, Tee." He said smiling his 'Seth Smile'.

Jasper spoke quietly, "Where are we going to put Aro on the line-up?" He asked us all. "You should put him with you, Jazz. He could help anyone who needs help or he could help Tee with Jane and Alec." Alice said. My eyes lit up. I was excited to hurt Jane and Alec. Jane deserved some of her own medicine.

Edward and Jasper came next to me. "Please, don't turn evil on us." Edward said cautiously. "I just want to hurt Jane with same power she hurts others with." I said then sighed. "I'm not turning evil."

"I agree with Tessa." Bella said angrily. "She needs to suffer…terribly."

"Caius needs to go to hell." Tanya hissed. Kate hissed in agreement. Garrett hugged Kate tightly and whispered something too low for anyone to hear but it was: _Katie, please be calm. And…I love you. _Kate giggled. "That's sweet." I couldn't help saying it. "Oops, sorry," I said embarrassed.

It was silent for a bit. "Can I see you fight?" Aro asked Tessa. "Sure," I said enthusiastically. "Alright everyone, who wants to get their ass kicked?" I shouted to everyone. Emmett raised his hand high. "I want a rematch!" He yelled at me.

"This should be easy!" I said under my breath, but everyone heard me. Edward chuckled and Bella joined him. "Let's go, people." I said and led everyone out the back door.

"Jazz, are you going to be the referee again?"I asked. "It'd be my pleasure," He said and whispered. "To see Emmett get his ass kicked…badly." He said smirking at me. "C'mon go ahead and start." I told him.

Emmett was in a fighting stance while I was just standing there looking at him. "Fight," Jasper shouted.

Emmett charged. I laughed and did a triple back flip of him. "Come and get me!" I shouted at him. He charged and jumped when I jumped. He tried to grab my foot, but I spun around in mid air and he missed. When I came down I landed on his back. I grabbed him in a head lock and slid my legs off his sides. I pulled back and he lost balance I jumped off his back and he fell on the ground. I put my foot on his stomach and I said, "Check mate,"

Jacob and Seth laughed loudly. "Wow Emmett! You just got served…again!" Jacob shouted. I turned away from Emmett and I felt him charge at me from behind. I back flipped over him and now I was facing him.

"Emmett, that was hardly fair." I teased him. "I just have to except it. You're the best fighter here." He pouted and walked back into the house. "He'll get over it." Rosalie said and laughed. I smirked at her. I bowed in front of everyone.

Seth came over to me and kissed me quickly. _At least I don't have to worry about you. _He said in his mind. "You never had to." I whispered into his ear. He sighed and said, "I know,"

Jacob came over to us with Ness on his side. "I shouldn't have to worry about Ness, but I do." Jacob said. "You got to deal with it."

"I don't need a lecture." Seth said sarcastically. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He sighed again and lifted me into his arms. "Let's go back inside."

"That was fantastic." Aro whispered to himself. I heard it through his thoughts. "Thank you, Aro." I said from Seth's arms. He smiled at me. I smiled back.


	14. Aro's New Favorite

Aro's New Favorite

We were all in the living room. The pack (except Jacob and Seth), Emmett, and Jasper were watching baseball on T.V. Alice was on Jasper's lap and Rosalie was on Emmett's. Edward and Bella were staring into each other's eyes and occasionally kissing. Jacob and Renesmee were both sitting at the coffee table drawing each other's name on their hands. They acted just like regular teenagers. Seth and I were staring at each other also. We kissed often and Seth traced random patterns on my arms and neck.

Suddenly Edward stared at Aro. "Really," He asked Aro. Aro smirked. "It seems that Aro's favorite has been removed from Alice and put to Tessa." Edward informed us all. Alice smiled her pixie like smile. "I suppose that's supposed to anger me, but it doesn't. Tessa is a very powerful and truly great person." She said to Edward. "Thanks Alice." I smiled at her.

Seth pulled me to the couch and kissed me. I kissed him then stopped. I pulled away and gasped. I was getting flickers of visions. I saw Caius getting torn to shreds by what seems like either Seth or Brady with Kate and Tanya. Then, it stopped and turned to Aro. He was helping Jasper take Marcus. Then, it all stopped and returned to the present.

Everyone was in front of me with scared faces. "That was amazing." Edward whispered. "What happened?" Alice asked.

I breathed in, "First, I saw either Brady or Seth with Tanya and Kate tearing Caius apart." Tanya and Kate exchanged a high five. "Then, I saw Aro and Jasper handling Marcus."

"They were very vivid." Edward said quietly.

"Wait, I have a question!" Bella said suddenly. "We never went over who I get to handle."

"Bella, you're going to be in back with some of the wolves so you can block all of us with your powers." Jasper said. She didn't look pleased, but she nodded and sat back down next to Edward. He smiled at her. _Finally, she listens to someone. _I smiled. Edward shot me a 'don't you dare say anything' glance.

Since we had two more days until the Volturi were going to be here I got to stay at Seth's house tonight. Tomorrow night we're all staying in the clearing. Renesmee was staying at Jacob's house.

When we got to Seth's house Sue was in the living room watching Food Network. Leah and Embry had ridden home with us and she went straight to her room with Embry behind her.

"Hi, you two," Sue said. "Sam wants all of you over at his house by six."

It was five forty-seven. "We better go then." Seth said and we went out the front door. We decided to run there.

I beat him as always. We walked up the steps hand in hand and inside.

Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Paul, Brady, Collin, Matthew, Dawson, Warren, Emily, Renesmee, Kim, Claire, Nick, and Lilly were there. _Hi's _irrupted from the group. "Where are Leah and Embry?" Sam asked. "I don't know. They went to Leah's room after we got home." Seth said. As they were talking Quil's thoughts reached me.

_Thank you for talking to Claire about sex. You know I couldn't really talk to her about it like that. _"No problem, Quil." I said aloud. Everyone looked at me. "It's none of your business." I said to all of them. Lilly giggled and came over and held my hand. "Hi Lilly," I smiled down at her. She smiled at me with the smile that said 'pick me up'. I lifted her into my arms easily.

"Hi, Tee." She said sweetly. "I'm bowed."

"How can you be bored?" I asked. "A lot of people are here."

"I know, but I was waiting fow you." She said smiling.

"You're going to be trouble when you get older." I said and laughed. "Why," Sam said. "Have you seen it?" He said sarcastically. I sighed and punched his shoulder a little harder then I should have. "Ow," He said and rubbed his shoulder. "You deserved it." Emily said laughing with me and the rest if the people.

I set Lilly back down and went to sit beside Seth, but I was stopped when Brady wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me around in circles. I was laughing and then I cried, "Help me, Seth."

"I can't." He said as he was being tackled by Sam and Jacob. "Okay, Brady. You're going to get hurt." I twisted my legs so they were around his neck. He seemed to enjoy this. Then, I jumped and put them on his shoulders. He lost balance and I jumped off of him. He fell and hit the ground hard.

Brady lay on the floor for a bit. "You know what?" Sam asked. "What is that, Sam?" I asked. "None of us got to fight you at that little match thing a couple days ago." He sounded hurt. "You want to fight?" I asked curiously. The whole pack cheered in agreement. "Let's go then." I said and we went to their backyard.

"Are you guys going to go wolf?" I asked as we set up. "Or how about this; you can if you want to."

"Agreed…although I would like to try both ways," Sam said. I shrugged, "That's fine with me."

Brady set Sam and me up then said, "Fight." I stared at him for a few seconds then I charged him. He tried to jump on top of me, but I twist and pulled him down. He fell face first into the ground. I laughed, "You were just as easy as Esme." The whole pack laughed and said, "You just got told!"

"Okay I'm going to go change." He said and raced to the woods. A minute later he came back as a wolf. "I can still read "I can still read your mind Sam. You can say whatever you like." I mocked him. _You're going down little girl._ He said. "Why does everyone keep calling me little?" I asked him. Seth laughed, "It's because you are little." I scowled at him. Sam took the opportunity to try and tackle me…it didn't work. I turned and jumped over him.

This matched was longer. He kept trying to jump me but I kept jumping over him. Finally, I jumped on top of him with my feet on his back and he fell down. "That was better than when you were human." I told him with a smile. Seth stepped up. "I want to try."

I smiled and Brady set us up.

"Come on, babe. Let's make our match interesting." Seth said. "What do you have on your dirty mind?" I asked curiously. "If I win…tonight you have to wear that really lacey, see through, pink bra Alice put in your bag-the one you hate- tonight." He said with a grin. I grimaced at his perfect face. "Fine," I said. "If I win… then you have to moan every time I touch you tonight. Loud, so your mom can hear!" I laughed. Renesmee laughed with us. "It's bad when your mom hears… I would know." Ness scowled at Jacob. "It was stupid to have sex in a house full of vampires when a certain someone by the name of Jacob moans and groans a lot!" She rolled her eyes. Emily and I laughed hysterically.

"Let's go," I told Brady and Seth.

I let Seth with this fight. He laughed when he got me down. "Honey, I let you win because I look freaking awesome in that bra. I don't like it because it's pink, but I do love how it looks on me. And I too don't want your mom to hear us." I chuckled. Emily gave me a high five. "How did I know you were going to do that?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'm that predictable."


	15. Late Night

Late Night

Bella Cullen

Edward and I were lying in our bed. We were telling each other things that we hadn't told before.

"You know that night in Port Angeles?" Edward asked randomly. "Yes," I asked curiously. That was the night a few men tried to do dirty things to me, but Edward saved me.

"Well, you know that waitress who you thought was pretty?" He smiled. "She slipped her number into the bill and I crumpled it up."

"Really," I laughed. "I feel so sorry for that girl."

"You shouldn't." He said seriously. "She was thinking bad things about you." He shook his head at the thought.

"Oh, I have one!" I said smiling. "What is that?" He asked intrigued. He traced patterns in my back. He was tickling me and I had to giggle. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked pausing. I shook my head furiously. "You may continue as will I." I said and continued.

"When I was in the fourth grade I was on a soccer team-"

"Are you serious?" Edward was laughing so hard. "You were on a," He couldn't finish he couldn't stop laughing. "Hey," I yelled at him. "Don't be rude."

"I'm sorry." He smiled. "You may continue."

"As I was saying…I was on a soccer team and in one of the games a girl gave me a bloody nose and everyone was trying to calm my mom done instead of helping me." I pouted. "Mom worries too much."

"She should." Edward said. "Only Charlie knows about us and vampires. Renee doesn't know yet. She hasn't even suspected it yet. Charlie guessed. If Renee ever suspects anything we'll tell her." Edward said and kissed my forehead. "I know," I said and kissed him full on. I pulled back and giggled.

"I wanted more." He said fiercely. I smiled at returned to our kiss. My hips swayed in motion with his. In the middle of our kiss, Alice came by and closed the door without saying a word. We didn't even care.

Edward continued to kiss me as he removed my shirt. I wasn't ashamed that everyone could hear us, because everyone else in the house would be downing the same as we were.

After we were done it was about three in the morning. Edward was stroking my hair lightly and kept kissing my neck. It felt great, but it made me want to cry. I let Edward into my mind. I was mentally crying…If that's possible. _Edward, what if something bad happens…and I lose you or Nessie or Jacob or Tee or anyone! I can't let that happen! _He looked at me with pained eyes. "Bella, think positive…and I love you…so does Nessie and Jacob." He said and kissed my forehead. "I know," I said and put my head in the pillow. He lifted my up and put me on his lap. I was still naked, but I didn't care. I was mad at…well, I don't know who. He lifted my face up with his finger and kissed me. "Don't hide your face from me." He said then kissed me again.

When he pulled back I asked, "Can we visit Charlie today?"

He nodded, "I already called and told him about the battle. He was a little shaken. He wants to come over…to see all of us. He wants to see Jacob, too." He said. "Aro will be fine with him here, right?" I asked, worried about my father. He nodded and smiled. "He'll be fine with his thirst and fine with the fact that Charlie knows we're vampires."

"That's good." I said then we went back to kissing…


End file.
